South Park High
by Ciaxlia
Summary: Kenny/OC. Tera is the new girl in the town of south park. She lost her parents in a freak car accident, and now lives with her aunt. She befriends the boys and girls of south park, and quickly fits in. She finds herself attracted to a hooded Character.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle you stupid jew, just shut your Whore mouth!" Cartman yelled at the boy dressed in orange with the green hat. Stan and Kenny were walking in front of the angry friends, who had been fighting with each other since they met.

That was a long time ago, now they were all 16 and ready for anything life threw at them, which had always been a lot. Threats of world wars, guinea pigs, future people, Satan.... You name it, they've met it, fought it, and gotten grounded for it.

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle yelled at Cartman, who had lost all of his baby fat. He was indeed, big boned, as he always claimed to be. Now he was on the football team at school, and the biggest bully in the school. Kyle was smart, and cute. He had his curly orange hair cut nicely. He was skinny, not very much muscle.

Stan had short black hair, it poked out from under his hat, and he had his hands in his jacket pockets. He had a nice build to him, not to much muscle, just the right amount. He played on the school's hockey team.

Kenny, he still wore his orange jacket, his hood was up around strangers and people he didn't trust, which meant, it was pretty much up all the time except when it was just him and his friends. At school he still spoke through his jacket as well, always muffled...

"mmr mmmh." Kenny looked at the two, and they looked at him, they both understood that he had said shut up.

"Yeah you two, its getting old..." Stan sighed, and Kyle walked beside his good friend, and Cartman sighed and bitched all the way to the school.

South Park High; it was small, but then again, there weren't to many kids, and everyone had grown up together, so a new face was very rare, and when there was one, it was already spread over the entire school that someone new, a girl.

"I wonder what she looks like..." Kyle pondered, the four best friends were sitting in the back corner of their first period class room. They were huddled together, conversing. They had already heard the news, but they had no clue as to what she looked like, or her name even. No one did.

"Now settle your asses down class!" Mr Garrison, their teacher for many years, could get away with swearing at them, now that everyone was older and in high school. "I SAID SETTLE DOWN!"

There was silence, as everyone turned to look at him.

"Mr Garrison, is she hot or not, just tell us!" Cartman shouted, and all the guys laughed, and the girls looked disgusted, yet excited at the fact there was a new girl.

"Cartman, don't make me slap you silly!" Mr Garrison yelled at him. "Come in, Tera!"

In stepped a girl, she had long brown hair, and a baby blue hat on her head. Her hair fell in waves down her back to her hips, and her jacket was button up and black. It reached her knee's, and then it showed her blue jeans, and her black boots. She had a baby blue scarf wrapped around her neck, and it covered her mouth. She looked up at the class with her sapphire eyes.

"Hi, my name is Tera Thorton... its nice to meet you all." She spoke through her scarf, but it all came out as a muffled words to everyone, a language they liked to call Kenny speak, and he was the one who understood it all, his friends catching only parts, but they pieced it together easily.

"I'm sorry Tera, but you're going to have to sit in the back by those little turds." Garrioson pointed at the four best friends, who were all staring at her, like the rest of the boys in the class, with open mouths, and blank eyes. She was beautiful, and what they didn't know, but she was sure they were imagining, was that she did have a perfect body underneath her coat. She walked to the back of the room, pushing her bag around herself so it wouldn't bump anyones desk, and she sat down in the desk next to Kenny's, and she looked at them, and pulled her scarf down away from her mouth.

"Hi, don't mind me. If you want to have boy talk, go ahead." She told them, smiling. She then looked away and saw all eyes on her, and she blinked.

"Uh..." Kyle blushed a bright red as he stared at her, he sat in front of Kenny, beside Stan, who sat in front of Cartman. Stan was staring at her, a blank look on his face still, and Cartman was eyeing her up.

Kenny looked at her, and she turned her head, and their eyes met. She smiled at the blonde boy, and she waved her hand at him a bit. He nodded his head, and gave a small wave back.

"Can I ask your name?" She muffled from behind her scarf, this time, Kenny was the only one who understood, because she muffled in a hush tone.

"Kenny McCormick... " He told her, and she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Kenny... I hope we can be friends." She blushed a bit and smiled again, he could tell by her eyes.

"M-me too..." Kenny said, nodding his head again.

But of course, no one understood them, they were talking in lowered voices int their muffled Kenny language.

"So... What size are your titties?" Cartman asked from the other side of Kenny, and Tera looked at him, narrowing her eyes, and she raised a hand up and gave him the finger.

"Fuck off you pig. You're never going to know." She told him, and the class went silent, then they all burst out laughing, and pointing at the shocked Cartman. Kenny looked at his friend, and laughed as well. Kyle was on the ground, and Stan sat in his seat, covering his mouth to calm himself, but he was still chuckling.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Cartman glared at her, and he looked at Kenny. "And you shut up you douche bag!"

"Takes one to know one, fat ass." Kenny muffled. "Why don't you go finish masturbating in the john, so we can start class."

"God damnit Kenny, Shut up!" Cartman got up and stormed out. Everyone continued laughing, and when the class calmed down, Mr Garrison started teaching, and Stan and Kyle turned to look at Kenny and Tera, and she smiled at them.

"Thank you for taking his ego down a notch." Kyle laughed, and sighed happily. "He is such an ass."

"No problem, happy to help." Tera muffled.

"You can hang out with us anytime... I'm Stan." Stan smiled at her, and leaned back in his chair a bit.

"And I'm Kyle." He grinned at her happily, and she smiled back at him, and he blushed a bit.

"Well its nice to meet all of you." She told them after pulling her scarf away from her mouth so they could understand her.

"Do you mind us asking, why move to South Park?" Stan asked, and Tera blinked, looking scared. They all watched her face get white, and they started to panic. "A-are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine...." she said, her hands shaking, "I-I just don't want to talk about it... I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize to us..." Kyle told her, and they watched her start to calm down. "You don't have to tell us either, so don't worry..."

"Th-thank you... but... I will tell you, at lunch, ok?" She smiled at them shakily, and they nodded.

Classes went by without a hitch after that. Cartman had come back after a period of bitching in the halls, but her had seemed to not want to hang around Tera, who was hanging around his friends, so he chose to talk to Token and Craig, his buddies on the football team.

Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Tera were all hanging out at the back of the school. There were tables outside, and no one ever hung out there because it was to fucking cold. Stan was leaning against the school, and Kyle was sitting on a bench. Both Kenny and Tera were sitting on the table top, and she sighed, and unwrapped her scarf from around her neck, there was a bruise on her neck, it was dark, and huge. The boys stared at it in shock.

"My parents and I were driving home from Boston Pizza, we used to live close to new York, and they're a bunch of assholes there, when it comes to driving... well... on our way, we were driving across a bridge, and some ass cut us off, and it freaked my dad out, he swerved and we hit the railing, and crashed through it. The impact on that killed my parents, but the car went over, and into the river.... I was lucky to get out..." She looked up at her new friends who stared at her. Kenny, who knew what it was like to die, put his arm around her and hugged her closed one handedly. She looked up at him, and smiled. "So... I moved here to live with my cousin, She lives by herself, and I have no other family."

"Thank god you survived..." Kyle said, staring at her, she looked pale still and she was a little shakey. She smiled at them.

"Thank you... but... sometimes I wish it was me instead of my parents..." she said in a small voice, and she got off the table, and looked at the three friends. "So... what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"Well some times something stupid comes along and we solve the problem... or at least... we try...." Stan explained, and sighed a bit. He looked at his friends who nodded. "It's just what happens..."

"Sounds shitty." She said, and they all nodded. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and she thought about it, "hmm... how about a party?"

"Uh, I think... Clyde is having one tonight..." Kyle thought about it, and he looked at his friends who all nodded. "Should be cool..."

"I can get my dad to boot for us if we give him money." Stan smiled at his friends who all clapped, and they smiled.

"Here, I'll give you money for it now," Kyle said, pulling his wallet out.

"Me too..." Tera smiled, and pulled her wallet out.

""Here..." Kenny pulled his wallet out and tossed Stan $30. He had a part time job after school, so he could happily do stuff now, and not get called poor by Cartman.

Kyle and Tera had both handed Stan their money too, who said he would get them each what they wanted.

"Well, Stand and I have third period gym, what about you Tera?"

"I have an empty period." Tera smiled at them. "What about you Kenny?"

"Same." Kenny muffled, and both of them smiled at each other. Stand and Kyle both bid them good bye, and the two of them went inside. They sat in front of Kenny's locker, on the ground. Tera had her back up against the lockers like him, and she pulled her scarf down more to make it easier to talk. Kenny looked at her, and studied the large bruise on her neck.

"Looks like it hurts..." Kenny commented, his voice still muffled by his jacket. "Is that your only bruise...?"

"No... I have a few on my arms and legs, and some cuts... but it's cool..." She looked at him, and she blinked. "Do you wear your hood like that all the time?"

"no... When I'm alone... or just with the guys, I take it off..." Kenny looked at her, and she was staring at him. "When I'm around people I trust..."

"Do you not trust me?" she asked him, and he blinked and blushed, he went to say something but she smiled and stopped him, by holding up a hand. "It's ok, we did just meet, so I don't blame you.I just hope that when we become better friends you can trust me enough to take your hood off..."

"... Thank you..." Kenny stared at her, still blushing. He had a feeling he could trust her, but she was right, they had just met, but still, that trusting feeling lingered.

After school, Tera, Kyle and Kenny were all sitting in the schools ice rink, on the cold wooden benches, watching hockey practice, it was half way over, and when Stan was finished they were all going to head over to his house, to ask Stan's dad about the alcohol.

"I love hockey, it's so badass." Tera commented as they sat there, huddled together to keep warm. It was colder in the arena than it was outside.

"It's an ok game.." Kyle said, shrugging. "I like basket ball more."

"I hate playing sports.." Kenny commented, and Tera giggled, and looked at them.

"so diverse you all are... so, what happened to that asshole, Cartman? Where did he go?" Tera asked, looking around. She hadn't seen him all day.

"Well, he doesn't like you very much, because you hated him right off the bat... none of the girls like him, really..." Kyle explained, "But it's cool, I hate that fat ass. He was a dick for asking you such a question."

"Fucking pig..." Kenny commented, and Tera smiled at the two of them. They were such sweet guys, Stan too. She didn't understand why none of them had girlfriends.

"HEADS UP!" Stand called, and the three of them threw themselves backwards, falling on their backs, to avoid getting hit in the head by a puck. They sat up, and Tera grabbed the puck from the top of the stands, and Kyle looked down at the team.

"Watch where you shoot those things! You could have Killed Kenny, or Tera, OR ME!" Kyle shouted, and the hockey team laughed, but Stan didn't. He was the one who shot it, and it went that was by accident.

"Sorry!" Stand shouted, and Tera hopped down the rows of benches, and tossed th puck onto the ice over the plexi glass. "Are you ok, Tera?"

"I'm fine. I used to play hockey, so I'm used to pucks flying at my head..." Tera smiled at stan, and the hockey team all seemed to stop and stare, but a few of them ran into boards because they had been skating at the time. "If you ever need someone to help you guys out, I was team captain."

"sure, we should play a game on the pond some time." Stan said, smiling, and the hockey team all nodded their heads. Tera giggled and nodded her head aswell.

"Sounds great actually," She looked t Kenny and Kyle, "You two should play too!"

"Yeah, for sure!" Kyle said, smiling excitedly.

"Of course..." Kenny smiled behind his hood, and Tera smiled back at them, and went back up to sit with them. They continued to watch the practice, and when it was over, they waited for Stan to change, before they left for his house.


	2. Chapter 2: Party On!

Tera sat on the couch between Kenny and Kyle, as they played Call of Duty: MW2. Tera had one controller and Kyle had the other, and they were shooting at each other. Tera had the lead over him in kills, and they were having a blast, while they waited for Stand to get back with his dad from the liquor store. Mr Marsh was a cool guy in Tera's opinion, he had agreed to buy them the alcohol, so Tera asked for 26 of vodka, Kenny got Captain Morgan's, Kyle got Gin, and Stand was getting beer. Tera laughed happily, as she killed Kyle once again.

"Ok, I'm done getting my ass kicked…" Kyle commented, as he set his controller down on the table beside him, and he sighed, "When is Stan gunna be back?" He asked, and at that moment Stan walked through the door, and he smiled, as he held up a case of 24 beer bottles.

"Sweet." Kenny mumbled from behind his hood, as he stood up, and took the bag of hard alcohol from Stan's dad, who told them to be careful, and that he would drive them to the party in a bit.

"Fuckin' sweet dude!" Kyle got up, and he took his gin from the bag, and Tera took her vodka. Stand shoved the box of beer in the fridge, after grabbing four, and he smiled at the rest of them. "Here guys," He handed everyone a beer, and Tera looked at hers, before she opened it up with her hands.

"This is awesome, my first day at school, and I was lucky it was a Friday." she said happily, as she looked up at everyone.

"To Tera! Our new friend!" Kyle said happily, as he lifted his bottles, and Stand and Kenny cheered with him, and so did a blushing Tera.

"Awe, thanks guys, you're all great." she said, before she took a huge sip of her beer.

"Ok, you guy's ready?" Stan's Dad asked, and Tera looked up, and she blinked, "Oh Jeez, I should have gone home and changed first…" she said, blushing a bit, and Kenny shook his head.

"No, you look great how you are, now lets go." Kenny told her, and she smiled up at him. With that said, Stan threw his beer in a cooler, and Tera put the hard alcohol in her bag, before they left, Stan's dad driving them over to Clyde's.

When they got there, the party had already started, and there were some kids smoking out front. Stan's dad, being cool, had dropped them off a few houses away as to not scare the kids off. The four of them approached the house, smiling, and Clyde turned from his friends, and waved, "Hey guy's, there's mix in the kitchen if you need it and chips and stuff… Oh hey, this is the New girl, Tera, right? It's nice to meet you, I'm Clyde." He told her, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Clyde." she smiled at him, "I hope its ok I came,"

"Of course, I could always use more pretty girls at my party, I hope you enjoy yourself." He said, smiling charmingly.

"Ok Clyde, stop hitting on her," Stand smiled at him, and pushed him a bit on the shoulder. Clyde laughed, and they started conversing together about sports. Tera looked about herself, noticing Kenny had disappeared. She looked to her right, and Kyle, who smiled at her,

"Where did Kenny go?" Tera asked him, curious.

"He is right there." Kyle pointed over at Kenny who had gotten a smoke from some of the other kids, and was chatting with them, his hood unzipped a bit. Tera blinked, and she nodded her head. "How about we go inside, and make ourselves a drink?"

"Yeah sound's good…" she smiled, as she followed Kyle inside. They swerved around the people, who said hi to them happily as they passed, before they made it into the not so crowded kitchen. Tera smiled, as she saw plastic cups, and she got two, and handed one to Kyle, along with his gin. She poured herself a decent amount of Vodka, before she mixed some juice into it that was near by, and she took a sip, deeming it perfect. She looked at Kyle, and he smiled, having his drink made, before some kids came in. Kyle started talking to them, and Tera smiled, as she walked away, feeling out of place. She sighed a bit, as she wandered into the living room, and she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She blinked, as she turned, and there was a girl with long black hair, and a pink hat, and a girl with curly blonde hair were standing there. She blinked, recalling their names to be Wendy and Bebe.

"Hi," Wendy smiled brightly at Tera, "We haven't really met properly, but you're a girl, and you're new, so I feel as if we should be introduced. I'm Wendy, and this is Bebe. I hope you're liking South Park and the High School."

"Uh, Yes I am, actually. I made some really good friends." Tera told them,

"Yeah, Stan and Kyle are nice." Bebe smiled at Tera, who blinked.

"What about Kenny…? I know Cartman is a douche though.." She said in a confused tone.

"Oh… Well Kenny is a bit of a womanizer…" Wendy looked at Bebe with an angry look as she spoke to Tera, "He's just pretty much been with every girl, he doesn't speak much, and I've heard he likes the lights on when he does it… but other wise, he's like, a sex addict."

"He doesn't seem like that… He's really nice…" Tera told them both, frowning, "I don't believe you two…"

"We're not lying, I've been with Kenny… of course I was drunk, so it was a one night stand… You see, when he's sober he is sweet and kind, just keep you're distance when he's drunk." Bebe explained, which made both Tera and Wendy look at her, surprised.

"O-Ok…" Tera said, still unbelieving the sweet Kenny would do such things.

"Stan is the perfect guy…" Wendy sighed, as she thought about Stan, "So strong and silent, but he's real sweet when you get him alone…"

"Yeah, but you broke up with him, like, forever ago! He was devastated, Wendy!" Bebe explained, this was news to Tera as well.

"Oh..? You dated Stan?" She asked Wendy, who nodded. "Well he is nice, I can see why…"

"I still kind of like him…" Wendy sighed sadly, and she traced a finger around the rim of her cup, "I mean… We're still Ok friends… but I miss being his girlfriend…" She explained.

"Oh…" Tera frowned, "Well don't worry, I don't plan on dating Stan." Tera said, waving a hand, and Wendy smiled at Tera happily.

"That's sweet of you Tera, but I can't stop you if you two like each other, I still like him, but I won't stand in the way of love!" She said dramatically, and Bebe rolled her eyes.

The girls continued to talk, Tera listening to them gossip, before they were interrupted by the most annoying person on the planet, in Tera's opinion.

"He, skank's, what's happening?" Cartman asked as he came up behind Tera, and slapped her ass, causing her to scream a bit, and turn around. Bebe pulled her away from Cartman, who was laughing at the reaction he got out of her, and a few heads were turned to look at the group. "Awe, calm down Tera. It was just a pat on the ass from one friend to the other!"

"You are not my friend, you fat ass!" Tera shouted at him, but that only made Cartman laugh louder, and walk away to join his foot ball buddies, and the others looked away from the girls.

"Fuck, he is such a pig!" Bebe said, and she looked at Tera who was a bit upset, and she blinked, "Oh Tera, it was just a pat on the ass…"

"Bebe! It was not just a pat on the ass, it was Cartman who did it!" she scolded her friend, and Tera fought back tears, till she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked around, a bit scared it was Cartman again, but it was Stan, with Kyle beside him,

"What did that fat ass do?" Kyle asked Wendy, who told him, and then they heard gasps and a shriek come from the front door, and the group turned to look. Everyone rushed to the door before to much of a crowd formed, and Tera snuck all the way through, to see Cartman on the ground, pounding the crap out of Cartman, before Token and Clyde pulled Kenny off of him, who had blood falling down his cheek, and his coat was ripped open, and his hood off. He was panting, and his knuckles were bloody. Tera ran out onto the lawn towards them, as Craig grabbed Cartman and held him back. She found it funny Kenny needed more people to hold him back.

"What happened?" she heard Kyle ask from behind her, and she looked at him who had Stan behind him.

"Well Cartman started talking to Kenny, then Kenny punched him right in the face, then had him on the ground and was wailing on him…" Clyde explained, and they all looked at Kenny, confused.

"He told me he molested you…" Kenny said, his eyes flicking to Tera, before looking away, and he clenched his fists.

"What??" Clyde looked at Kenny, then looked at Cartman, who spat out some blood.

"You can't prove what I said! You're poor!" Cartman commented, and Tera walked up to him, angry that he had pissed Kenny off so much. Cartman looked down at her and smiled, "What, you wanna make out now, bitch? How about you go in the kitchen and make me a sandwich…"

"Oh I'll give you a sandwich…" she seethed in anger, before she balled her hand into a fist, "A fucking knuckle sandwich, dick!" she shouted at him, before she punched him in the face. There was a sickening crack, as Cartman's nose. The crowd gasped as he stumbled back, and clutched his face, yelling cursed words at her, before he bawled his hand into a fist, and went to hit her, but Craig grabbed his arm, and pulled him back, and took him inside to clean him up. Tera stood there, and she looked down at her fist, that had a bit of blood on it, if it was hers or not, she could not tell, but she heard some people laughing and chanting her name excitedly. She looked over at them, and Stan and Kyle were busy laughing their asses off. She smiled at the two, and she felt someone's hand wrap around her punching arm's wrist, and an arm around snaked its way around her waist, and she turned her head to look up at Kenny's bloodied face, and he smiled down at her, and inspected her punching hand.

"You hit him pretty good, I only wish I was the one who broke his nose…" Kenny whispered into her ear, as he leaned over her, and let go of her hand. "I'm sorry he touched you…"

"It was only a pat on the ass, he didn't full out molest me…" she told him, and he blinked, and sighed.

"Fuck, I should have known, but now I do, that he won't be able to do that to you…" He smiled at her, and she smiled back up at him. While he was talking, she noticed a tongue piercing in mouth, and she smiled up at him.

"Come on, lets go inside, and I'll make you a drink, before I clean up your face." She told him, and he smiled and nodded his head to that, and he followed her inside, Kyle and Stan following them, still laughing. They went into the kitchen, which was still mostly vacant, and no one bothered them now that the excitement was over, and Tera looked around, and found a first aid kit. She pulled out some cleaning stuff, while Kenny poured himself a glass of Rum, with ice, and he looked at Stan and Kyle who were calming down.

"Jesus, That was so awesome… Cartman totally got what he deserved!" Kyle said happily, and he wiped tears from his eyes.

"She broke his nose… his nose…" Stan laughed, "Like, it's been broken a billion times because of foot ball, but oh my god! BY A GIRL!" He laughed loudly again and Kyle and Stan left the room, laughing.

"Here…" Tera sat up on the counter, and pulled Kenny over to her by his arm. He was much taller than she was, so this was the only way she could clean his face. She used water to wipe away blood, dried and wet, then she cleaned his wounds with the antiseptic. She looked into his blue eyes, noticing he was staring at her face, and she blushed, "what…?"

"You're very beautiful…" He complimented her, and she blushed, and she focused on cleaning his wounds, "Thank you… After your done, let me take care of your hand, alright?"

"Sure…" She said, embarrassed from his compliment. When she finished fixing him up, he took her hand in his, and he cleaned it off, and looked it over. He saw a small cut on her knuckles, and he lifted her hand up to his mouth, and kisses it softly, "K-Kenny!"

"What? Kisses make everything better… besides, Human saliva heals wounds too…" He looked up at her, and he smiled charmingly. "I suppose you heard about my lady habits from the girls by now…"

"W-Well I did… Bebe and Wendy told me…" she said in a small voice, and she looked up at him, and he flashed another smile, before he pulled his hood back up, but his jacket still hung open. He looked into her eyes, and she felt her breath leave her.

"Well I promise, for as long as I'm sober, I won't do anything to you unless you want it." He told her, "When I'm drunk, you best run to Stan and Kyle for protection… but I'm sorry if I hurt you…" He touched her cheek with his finger tips, and he leaned in close, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks again… and if Cartman touches you, or even looks at you, I'll kill him…"

And with that, she watched him walk away from her, leaving her sitting on the counter, her cheeks a bright red, and her hand on the one he kissed. Bebe and Wendy walked into the room, and she looked at them, shocked a bit still.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked, and Bebe Giggled,

"I think I know! Did Kenny kiss you?!" She asked excitedly, and Tera shook her head, still blushing before she seemed to think it over in her head.

"Well actually… he kissed my cheek…" Tera explained, and she got off the counter, and took her drink, it was only a little bit done. She blushed, before she chugged it al in one go, to Bebe and Wendy's amazement. Tera wiped her mouth, before she poured herself another drink, more vodka than Juice, and she walked out into the back yard, with the two girls, and looked around at the kids sitting in chairs, or on blankets around a large bon fire. She saw Kenny smoking a cigarette over with the kids from outside earlier, and she saw Stan on a blanket next a chair that Kyle sat in, and Tera walked over to them, Bebe, and Wendy Following. Tera sat Down next to Stan, and Bebe and Wendy sat next to her, and they began talking to each other. Tera looked over at Stan and Kyle, who were smiling and laughing a bit still, and they looked at her.

"Oh hey," Stand said, laughing a bit, "Oh god I can't get over it… to funny…" He said, and coughed, "So, how is the friend making going? I see you have been hanging out with Wendy and Bebe, Hey girls."

They said hi back quickly before they went back to their gossiping. Tera looked at Stan, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, they're really nice, it would be great to have more than just you penis's to hang out with… You probably wouldn't want to go bra shopping…. Or would you?" She raised an eyebrow at them, and they both laughed.

"Maybe we would…" Stan commented, and Kyle laughed. His eyes then looked up at something that must have been behind her, before he smiled. She felt arms wrap around her, as someone sat down, and she saw a pair of legs slide beside hers. She blinked, and looked at the jacket on the arms around her, and saw it was orange.

"Kenny…?" Tera asked, and she felt his head rest on her shoulder, and his body press against her back. She blushed, as she felt his breath on her neck, and his arms tighten around her waist. "What…"

"I'm just cold, and you're warm…" He told her, but she knew for a fact he was warmer than she was. She looked at her knee's, and Wendy and Bebe were giggling, and Tera looked at them, and shushed them. She felt Kenny turn his head, and look at them, then his hold on her got tighter. "It's ok, I don't care that they are laughing at me…" He whispered in her ear softly, and it sent chills up Tera's spine.

"Hey Kenny, come one, she's only been here for a day, man." Stan said, as he grabbed the back of Kenny's shirt, and pulled him back. Tera turned around to see Kenny laying flat on his back, and a redness in his cheeks. She sighed, he must have chugged a lot of rum, because he already looked drunk. "Good boy, now stay."

"Fuck off Stan…" Kenny laughed, and he sat up again, his legs still on either side of Tera, but he was leaning back on his hands.

"This is fun…" Tera smiled at them all, and she looked at the flames. She sighed, as she looked up at the sky as well, and then at her watch, "Wow time flies…" she commented, it was already 12, and she smiled a bit, as she finished her drink, and looks around for Wendy and Bebe who had disappeared. She blinked, and shrugged, before she stood up. Kenny looked up at her and wrapped his legs around her ankles to keep her in place. She blinked, and looked down at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking sad and confused, as if she was leaving for years, on a trip to Europe.

"I'm just going to get another drink…" She laughed a bit, and she stepped out of Kenny's legs, and she looked at Stan and Kyle. Stan had a beer in his hand, because his cooler was around his shoulder. She looked at Kyle, and smiled, his glass was empty, and she had his gin in her bag. "Did you need another drink Kyle?"

"yeah, that'd be awesome." He said, handing her his cup, and she took it, and headed for the kitchen. She walked through the crowd, and she put the cups down on the counter. She made Kyle's drink, and looked around for some juice for her own drink, but all the cartons and even the pop bottles were empty. She blinked, as she looked around.

"Hey looking for something?" Clyde asked as he came in the kitchen, "If it's pop or Juice, there's more outside in the garage. Just go down the hall, and it's the door at the end on the right." He informed, her. She nodded her head to him, and thanked him, before she walked down the hall. She opened up the door she had been told to open, and she looked around, and saw a fridge. She walked over to it and opened it up, She heard the garage door open, as she was pulling some juice out of the fridge, and she didn't look.

"Hey, I have the mix, if you could give me a hand with it…" She said, before a hand reached out and grabbed the case of pop. She noticed the orange parka sleeve, and she turned her head to look up. "Hey, Kenny… Why did you follow me…?"

"Well you were taking to long… and Cartman is still here, I was just…" He looked at the case of pop in his hands, as Tera closed the fridge. "You know… worried…"

"Oh… Kenny…" She blushed, and she looked at the cartons of juice in her arms, before she looked back up at him, and she lead the way back to the door. She walked up a few steps, before she turned around to look at him, now eye level with him, and she leaned forwards, and kissed his cheek. "Kenny, thank you…"

"Oh uh… It was nothing…" He smiled at her, and she smiled back, before they went back inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Night In

Kenny POV.

He rolled over, and she smashed his hand on his alarm clock. It was 7am on Sunday, and he had to get ready for work. He sighed, as she he sat up in his bed, and pushed some of his messy blonde hair out of his face, and he looked around his plain bedroom. Two mattresses on the floor with plain sheets and a fleece blanket, and 4 pillows. He sighed as he moved out of bed, and scratched his exposed stomach as he moved towards the bathroom to shower.

He had a dream of the new girl, Tera. He really liked her, she was sweet and smart… and very pretty in his opinion. On Friday night, when that ass face Cartman said he molested her… he had felt himself snap, and wanting to kill him… The thought of his hands on her made him extremely angry.

"Fuck…" He looked at his hand after he punched the tiled wall in his shower, it had broken the tile, but not his hand, "fuck I need… to calm down…" He said, his hand shaking before he cleaned it off.

He finished his shower, and dried off. He brushed his teeth, as he pulled on his jeans and a white shirt. He slid on an orange sweater, and finished brushing his teeth, and combed his hair, before he went to eat something. He lived better on his own tight budget now, then he ever did at his parents. He made himself some instant coffee for the caffine buzz, and he quickly made himself some toast, before he left his apartment, and caught the bus.

He sat in his seat, he had his backpack on his shoulder, and he looked out the window. His travel mug full of coffee in his lap, while he munched on his toast. The bus pulled up to a grocery store he worked 5 days out of the week at, and he got off the bus and went inside.

He walked into the back, and saw Butters, who was told he had to get a job or he would be grounded. He wondered how that kid could stand to live with his parents. He was nice though, and Kenny considered him a friend. The angsty blonde shoved his bag into his locker, before he put on his apron and name tag, and he gulped down the last of his coffee, before he put the mug inside his locker.

"Uh, oh! Hey Ken!" Butter's said, as finally noticed Kenny, "H-how about that party the other night? That girl Tera, She's real pretty… Heard She broke Cartman's nose! That's cool…"

"It is cool Butter's." Kenny smiled at him, and he check the clock before he punched in. He turned back to his friend, "She's pretty cool herself…"

"I heard from Wendy she's real nice!" Butters said, smiling sheepishly. "I heard she hangs out with you guys…"

"Yeah she does… No one is stopping you from hanging out with us either Butter's, we prefer you over Fat ass anyways." Kenny laughed, before they left the back room, to go stock the shelves with stuff from the receiving area.

"Aw Gee, thanks Ken!" Butters said happily, as they worked together to get things out like fruit and milk and cans.

It was around 11am, Kenny was asked to run the check out in the small grocery store, and he was leaning against the cash register, staring at the clock, waiting for his break. He then saw someone walk in, it was the baby blue scarf that made his heart race. It was Tera, She had her long brown hair up I a messy pony tail, and the scarf was loose around her neck. She had on her black coat, and what looked like skinny jeans. He smiled, she looked so pretty in his eyes. He watched her look the stuff over that was right there as you entered, before she looked over at him, and he watched a smile appear on her lips, as she walked over to him. He blinked as he watched her, and she put her hands on the counter, and smiled up at him.

"So this is where you work." she said, and he watched her brush some hair behind her ear with her blue gloved hand, "Don't worry I'm not stalking you, I was sent to get some groceries for dinner tonight. My aunt apparently likes to have fresh food every night."

"Oh, well that's good, I get to see you every day I work then." He smiled at her, and it only got bigger as he watched the blush cross her cheeks, and she turned her head away to look down. "Hey… how about before you buy your groceries, want to come across the street with me? My break is in a minuet, and I'd like some company…"

"Oh! S-Sure." He watched her eyes flick up at him, again, and he sighed, and smiled at her nodding his head, "Wait right here."

He walked to the break room, and put hi apron on the table in there, before he punched out for his break, he left the back room, and went up to the counter, "HEY! BUTTERS!"

"Yes, Ken?!" Butter's came running from behind a shelf with a list. Kenny watched his eyes flick to Tera, and he saw him blush.

"I'm going on my break, I'll be back in a half hour, alright?" Kenny asked him, "Could you run the cash?"

"Oh, Gee… Sure!" Butters said, nodding his head, as he went behind the counter. Kenny then turned on his lunch date, who blushed when she looked up at him, and he linked his arm with hers, and took her out of the store, and across the street.

Tera POV

She had went to go get some fish and veggies for dinner that night from the market up the street. She never expected to run into Kenny there, or to be invited for lunch, but here she sat, in a small restaurant across the street from the market she found him working in, and she smiled, as she took a bite of the sandwich she had ordered. He was happily eating his own, and his break was almost up. She smiled over at him, and he glanced at her, and when he smiled back, Tera felt her heart pound with happiness. He was such a nice guy, she refused to believe what Bebe had said.

"So Kenny, where do you live?" Tera asked, and she watched as Kenny paused, then continued chewing, before he swallowed, and looked up at her.

"Well I used to live across the train tracks with my parents… but when my brother moved out, I said fuck it, and then I moved out… to be away from my drunk dad and bitchy mom." He said, with a pained expression. "Now I live by myself in the apartment complex. It's just a small place…"

"Oh… Well…" Tera looked down at her sandwich, and she tapped her finger on the table, "Could I have your address?"

"Huh?" She watched Kenny look up at her with surprise. She then watched him think about it, before he found a pen in his pocket from work, and he scribbled it down on a napkin. She smiled as she took it, and she folded it nicely, and put it in her pocket. "What do you need my address for?"

"Oh, just incase I feel like coming over to visit." she told him, smiling, and she finished her sandwich. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

"Huh…? Oh yeah your right…" He stood up, and he put $30 on the table, "That should pay for everything, Come walk with me back to work."

"Oh, sure." Tera stood up, and she picked up the reusable shopping bags she had with her, and she followed Kenny out of the small bistro, and they went across the street back to the market. Tera followed him into the store, and began getting the things she needed on her list. She noticed Kenny had made it back to his cash register, and she smiled at him, before she finished grocery shopping. She went up to the cash, and she smiled, as she watched Kenny ring things through, and he looked at her. She felt her heart stop as he smiled, and he held out a hand,

"Hey come on… pay up." He said smiling, and she blushed and handed him the money to pay for food. He looked at it all as he rang the money in and he smiled, in a pained way. "Looks like your dinner will be delicious. Mine is a can of soup."

"Oh… that doesn't sound to bad…" Tera said, feeling bad she was eating this much, and he had a can of soup.

"It's pretty old after a week or two of it, but oh well." He smiled at her, as he handed her the change and receipt, "Thanks for having lunch with me, I'll see you tomorrow at school…"

"Oh, yes… Well… Have a good one Kenny…" she looked up at him, and she watched his smile brighten.

"I will now," He told her, and she left the store, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. She waited for the bus. She boarded it when he came, and sat down near the front. She thought about everything, and smiled brightly, having a hopefully good idea. When she got home, she went inside, and she put things away in the kitchen. She then spent the afternoon looking for a basket and a nice table cloth. She then decided to make a dessert as well, not really having any homework to do. She made a chocolate cake, and frosted it with chocolate icing for dessert.

"Hey, are you cooking? I'm hungry…" Her aunt called from her home office, she was a busy lady indeed.

"Yes, Auntie, It's salmon." she called, and then she pulled the salmon out of the fridge, and she smiled, thankful she bought the value pack. "I guess instead of left-overs for lunch, I'm buying it tomorrow." She said, as she cut the salmon evenly, and placed it in parchment paper with slices of lime and some seasoning, and she put them in the oven.

After dinner was cooked, she gave her aunt her plate, with some rice and steamed vegetables. "Auntie may I borrow the car…?"

"Yeah sure," Her aunt said, as she took the fork and knife, "Why?"

"Going to go to a friends…" She told her aunt, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, I might be back a bit late, like 11."

"Alright, just don't stay out all night!" She called, and Tera nodded. She went back to the kitchen, and she grabbed the basket she had found, and put two plates, the same as her aunts, inside wrapped up in towel and saran wrap to keep them warm. She then cut a quarter of the cake out, and put it in a container, and placed it inside, then some cutlery, before she closed it.

Kenny's POV.

He sat in his living room, not having realized that he had no more soup, until he got home. He wasn't to hungry, and would just grab something before class tomorrow. He sighed, as he pulled a cracker out of the package he had found, and ate it, as he watched his DVD box sets of Big Bang theory. He thought it humorous. He then blinked, as he heard the buzzer, and he turned around, and he got off the couch, and walked over to the buzzer. He clicked the talk button. "Hello…?"

"Hey Kenny, It's me; Tera." was said back to him, and he blinked, shocked by this. He buzzed her in, and he opened up his door, and stepped into the hall. He waited a moment, and then saw her walk up the stairs. He blinked, as he noticed a basket in her hands, and he scratched his head. He watched her stop in front of him, and he looked from her face to the basket. "I hope you don't mind, but I made to much…" She lifted up the basket, "And my Aunt is busy, so I thought I would bring you a plate, and eat with you…"

He felt his heart almost stop. No one had done this for him, ever. He was invited to other's places for dinner, but no one ever brought stuff over unless he had all his friends over. He blinked, as he nodded his head, and stood aside to let her in. He watched her stepped inside his apartment, and he followed her in and closed the door. It was a bit messy, but he was a teenager, who could blame him. He lead the way into the kitchen, and watched her put the basket on the table. She had opened it up, and he could smell the fish already, he had salmon before, and loved it. He watched her unwrap it and set it on the table, and he fell into his chair, still shocked. He looked up at her, as she handed him some cutlery, and he looked down at the steaming hot food, amazed.

"Thank you…" Was all he could manage to say, as he watched her sit down in a chair next to his, and that sweet smile crept onto her face.

"It's no problem, I brought all the extra fish I cooked… you can have it." She said, and it was music to his ears. He watched her take her jacket off, and she was wearing a nice sweater underneath it, that showed off her perfect petite body.

He smiled, as he started eating. He found it absolutely delicious, and he cleaned his plate soon after. He waited for her to finish, and she smiled as she took the dirty dishes, and she reached in the basket. He blinked, wondering if it was the left-overs. What came out made him smile even brighter than before. It was the container of left-overs, and some cake.

"Here, I brought enough for two," She told him, pulling out two small plates. She cut the cake, taking a small slice, and giving him the rest. "I baked it earlier, I hope it's ok.."

He started eating it right after she had given it to him. It made his chest warm up, it was so good. He was amazed she made it, "This is perfect… Thank you, Tera."

"It's no problem, I wanted too… you treated me to lunch after all, and you said that you were only having soup, well that's not very healthy." He felt she was lecturing him, but he didn't care.

"Well still, thank you. No one has ever done this for me before, and I appreciate it a lot…" He told her, and saw blush creep across her cheeks. He enjoyed it when he made her blush.

"Y-you're welcome…" she said.

After they ate the cake, He invited Tera to watch The Big Bang Theory, and she agreed. They both sat on the couch, and he had his arm around her, as they watched for two hours before she had to leave. He stood up, and pulled on a jacket, when she pulled on her's.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, as she picked up the basket of dirty dishes.

"I'm going to walk you to your car…" He told her, "Just so I know you're safe."

"Oh, how sweet…." she smiled at him, and He smiled back, as he walked her out of his apartment, and down to her car. He knew it was her aunt's, he had seen it before around town, but it was nice. "Well Kenny, I had fun, I'll see you tomorrow at school…"

"Yeah, Tera…" He smiled, as he turned her head with his fingers, and kissed her cheek, "Thanks… It was nice to have company and a hot meal…"

"N-No problem," He smiled as he watched her blush again, and climb into her car. He watched her drive away, and he laughed a bit, before he went back up to his apartment. He stepped inside, and looked around, it felt lonely with out her, and her heart warming laugh…. He flicked his TV off and the lights, before he retreated to his bedroom. He kicked his jeans off, and sat on his bed, and sighed, as he looked out his window, before he lay down, and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Return of Mysterion!

Tera sighed as she walked down the side walk on the main street of South Park. She was wandering around the down town on this Thursday evening, looking for the book store. She heard her favourite series released another book, and she wanted to pick it up, along with a few cook books. Her night with Kenny inspired her to cook for him more often. She smiled happily, as she pushed the door open into the book store, and the door gave a nostalgic jingle, with the old bell attached to it. She smiled as she wandered around, after being greeted by the clerk. She stopped in the cooking section, and stared at all the books, trying to decide….

"Tera?" A familiar voice called out to her, and she turned her head, and her smile brightened up at the sight of her friend Kyle. "Hey, why are you here?"

"Just picking up some books really…." She said, and pointed at the books. "trying to learn more recipes…. What do you think would be a good one?" She asked, and tilted her head up. Her read headed friend wandered over, and looked up with her.

"Hmm… Well…" He grabbed a healthy cook book. "This one might be a good idea." He explained. "It looks like good food anyways… and healthy is always a good idea at our age."

"That's true… thanks!" Tera smiled at him, and his cheeks seemed to redden, before he turned away.

"Aha, no problem. So is that all you came for?" He asked, as he lead her up to the check out desk.

"No, I'm here to pick up a new book that just came out… It's-" Tera started but Kyle spun around, and was beaming brightly.

"GLITZER AND THE SKY DRAGON?" He asked, his eyes seemed to be shining in excitement, and Tera blinked in surprise, before returning the smile with the same enthusiasm.

"YES! OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO READ THOSE BOOKS!" She shouted excitedly, and Her and Kyle started jumping around together happily.

"OH I'M SO GLAD! I used to be the only one in South Park!" Kyle said as the cashier looked at them like they were crazy. "This is great. My favourite was Glitzer and the Bone Barron!"

"Mine was Glitzer, and the speckled egg!" Tera enthused, and they both looked at the cashier, who held out two copies of the new book. It had the picture of a male on the front, with long silver hair, riding a white dragon, while wearing armour. "Great, I'm so excited, I'm going to read this right away."

"I'm just glad I get to talk to someone about it…. Hey, did you know that there's a movie coming out?" Kyle asked, grinning, as they each paid for their copy, and left the store. The street lamps had turned on by now, and it was dark out.

"No way!" Tera looked like a kid on Christmas now, "We have to go see it!"

"Sounds like a good plan, I'd be happy too!" Kyle responded, as they walked down the street, then off into the park. "God, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Haha!" Tera smiled, then they both came to a hault, as they heard a loud scream. They both turned around, confused and surprised.

"HAHAHA! THE COON WIL MAKE SURE YOU WONT GET AWAY!" Someone familiar yelled out, and Wendy came running towards Tera and Kyle.

"Wendy?" Tera and kyle shouted, her clothes were torn up, and she was crying with scratch marks on her body. Kyle caught her, and stopped her, and Tera threw down her books, and ripped her scarf off her neck, as the culprit came running after Wendy.

"What the f**k?" Tera asked, and there, in a Coon costume with metal claws, he was big and burly, a pretty terrifying guy. He was grinning evily, at the group.

"Ooh! More prey!" the Coon said evily, and Tera clenched her fists. "I've been waiting around to get you, but Wendy happened to walk by first, so I decided to get her instead. But I'm done with her now…. You're a better prize. So fear me, for I…. AM THE COON!"

"F**king as if!" Tera said, and the Coon ran at her.

"Tera! He's got metal claws!" Kyle shouted, and looked on with concern.

"FUCK!" Tera caught the Coon's attacking hand with her own, but his other one came up, and cut her arm. It burning and stun, and she brought up her right fist, and punched him in the face. He went stumbling back, and Tera attacked again, kicking him in the chest now, but he grabbed her leg, and swung her around, before throwing her onto the ground, with a big thump.

"TERA!" kyle and Wendy shouted, horrified.

"Go! Get Wendy some help, and a cop!" Tera shouted back, and she put her hands on the ground above her head, and she used her body weight, to flip up, and kicked the Coon in the face.

"No!" Kyle said, angry that he couldn't help, but he knew he would lose, and Tera was doing a good job with defending herself.

"GO!" tera shouted, as she blocked another attack from the Coon, and Kyle groaned, and picked up Wendy, and ran away with her to get help.

"Haha, now to make you scream!" The Coon shouted, and grabbed Tera's attacking fist, and he yanked her back, and punched her in the gut. She groaned in pain, and went down again, and the Coon kicked her, causing her to roll. "Bitch… did you really think you could defeat me?"

"Fuck…" Tera groaned, and tried to get up, but her side and stomach hurt. She glared up at the Coon.

"Not so fast!" A voice called out, and there was movement in the tree's, and another person dropped drown from the branches, dressed in a cape, and a dark grey uniform with a green M, and a green question mark on his hood. He stood up, and his bright blue eyes glittered in the moon light from behind his mask, and….

"… Are you wearing boxers outside of your pants…?" Tera asked, not believing it….

"That's not important!" The voice was deep and scratchy… she couldn't recognize it… like the Coon's… and she was usually good with remembering things… but they sounded familiar… those damn costumes made it so hard to tell… "Coon, you're beef is with me… and I'll kill you for hurting her!"

"Ha, FINE!" The Coon attacked the mysterious new hero, and the hero fought back, pulling a staff out from his cape, and blocking the man. Tera pushed herself up, and found her arm was bleeding from the claws, and her coat was torn.

The two men battled for a few minutes, before the mysterious cloaked figure knocked the coon back into a tree with a swift flick of his staff. The Coon groaned, and picked himself up. Her cursed, and ran away. The mysterious man sighed, as he let him run off, and he turned to Tera, and knelt down, taking her arm gently, he helped her up fully.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his raspy voice, and she blinked, as she looked up into his eyes… they seemed so familiar… "…. Tera….?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked, and he seemed to mentally kick himself, and he looked at her wound. "Well?"

"… You're hurt… you should go to the clinic and get this fixed up…" He said, and she pulled her arm away from his hand, and went to grab his hood and mask, but he snatched her wrists in time, and held them there. He pushed her against a tree, and looked her in the eyes. "Don't. Don't do that…."

"Who are you?" She demanded from him, and he sighed, but kept a firm grip on her arms.

"I'm Mysterion…" He told her, and he jumped back after letting go of her wrists. She stumbled a bit, but then looked up at him, as he stood ten feet away. "That's all you need to know…"

"… This isn't funny, who are you!" She shouted, and ran toward him. She threw a punch at him, but he caught it, and then caught her second one.

"Please… don't do this…. I just wanted to help you…" he told her kindly, and let go of her fists.

"…. Fine…" she said, angry, and she looked up at him. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"…. I keep track of the Coon's movements… I knew he would move soon…. And I knew he would go for you…" He explained, and backed away as she stepped closer.

"Why me? And why did he hurt Wendy first?" she demanded.

"Because she is your friend…. And he knew it would piss you off. The coon is calculating, and he knew you would send her away with Kyle, so he could get you alone… good thing I showed up." Mysterion grinned, and that just made Tera's eye brow twitch in anger. "You should be more careful… and you shouldn't be walking around alone at night…."

"I know that, but I didn't think that somebody would attack my friends and single me out." She said, annoyed now. "I don't need some man to protect me… I was gunna kick his ass…"

"Sure," Mysterion grinned warmly now, and he moved to her, and took her hands, "What if he had you like this?" he asked, and pushed her down on the ground, holding her wrists down, "And had you down? And pinned your legs?" He asked, his legs holding hers down. She struggled, but couldn't move his weight off of her. "You'd be stuck… and he could hurt you… or worse."

"Grr, get off of me!" She shouted, and she looked up into his eyes, angry. "Stop this, I get it, alright?" she asked, blushing now.

"Good…" He said, and leaned down. He kissed her lips lightly, and her cheeks turned a brighter red. They were so warm. He then got up off her, and pulled her to her feet, before he stepped back. She rubbed her wrists, then her fingers flew up to her lips…. Some stranger had just kissed her! She felt awful, as her mind went to Kenny instantly, and she glared at Mysterion.

"JERK!" She shouted at him, kicking a rock at his head. He let it hit him, and laughed a bit, as he rubbed the bump.

"Sorry…" HE apologized, and then turned his head. Another person came running, also wearing a costume…. A Kite costume….

"Human Kite…" Myterion said, and smiled.

"I saw the girl and Kyle…" The costumed man said in a raspy voice… It was really ticking Tera off that they all did that… She clenched her fists in anger. "… Is Tera alright?"

"How come you all know me? Do we go to school?" She demanded in anger, and they both smiled knowingly.

"Maybe," Human kite said, and turned to Mysterion. "… what should we do?"

"You watch over Wendy, and I'll take Tera home…. Inform the others the Coon has come back…" Mysterion said, and Tera blinked.

"I can go home by myself." She said, and Mysterion came over to her, and took her by the arm.

"No… he's still out there," He said, and looked at the Human Kite. "See you later, HK."

"Yep." The Human kite nodded, and ran off.

"But Kyle and wendy!" Tera complained, "They're probably worried about me!" She protested, and Mysterion picked up her bag of books, and turned her in the direction of her home, and started walking her that way.

"They'll know… besides, you have a cell phone, text them and let them know." Mysterion said, and smiled, as she walked behind her, carrying her bag. She sighed, and just let him walk her home.

When they were in front of her aunt's house, she looked up at it, and then turned to Mysterion. But he was gone… and her bag was on the ground. She blinked, and sighed, as she picked it up, and looked around, before she went inside…

The next day, she went to school at the usual time. She had made sure to text Kyle and Wendy last night, to let them know she was alright, but she was still angry. Her arm was wrapped up under her sweater, but there were big bruises where she had got kicked and punched, on her abdomen. Stan was at hockey practice… and Kyle was at early morning chess club… so she'd have to wait to talk to them about it… She turned the corner in the hallway, to get to her locker, and there, sitting on the ground was Kenny, sleeping. He had his eyes closed, and orange headphones in his ears, with his hood pulled up over his head. She walked over to him, and opened her locker up. She didn't know if she could speak to Kenny… that Mysterion guy had kissed her last night, and it bothered her… She took her coat off, and hung it up side. She then looked at her bandages, and pulled her sleeve down a bit.

"… What happened?" Tera jumped at the sound of a voice, and she spun around, to come face to face with Eric. She glared at him, as he grinned evily at her. "That looks like a nasty wound…. Does it hurt?"

"Fuck off Eric…" Tera hissed, trying to not wake up Kenny. "I don't want to see you right now... I'm very angry."

"Hmm… to bad… I wanted to see you." Eric grinned, and touched her cheek. She glared at him darkly, before he was knocked off his feet. "WHAT THE F**K?"

"Stay away from her." Kenny stood up, and glared down at Eric, who scrambled to get up. Kenny pulled his head phones off, and let them hang around his neck, before he stood in front of Tera. "Now get lost Eric…"

".. Tch… Fine." Eric said, and he looked at Tera. "See you later," He snickered, and went off.

"… Morning…" Kenny said, turning around, and he looked down at Tera, but she was avoiding eye contact with him. "… Hey… what's wrong?" He asked, and he looked at her arm, and took it in his hand gently. "… What happened here?"

"I got attacked last night… By some freak in a costume…" She said, and she looked up at him quickly, then down. "Wendy is worse though…. And some other guy in a costume kinda… sorta…"

"Saved you?" Kenny asked, and she looked up at him. He smiled at her, "I'm glad you're alright… is this it for wounds?"

"…. Uhm…" Tera looked down, and Kenny sighed, as he took both her arms in his hands.

"Where…?" He asked, and Tera looked up.

"Just some bruises… it's alright." She told him. Kenny smiled sadly, and he hugged her gently. "I'm alright.."

"I'm sure." He said, and let her go, then shoved his hands in his pockets. "… Maybe you shouldn't be alone, hey?"

"… yeah… you're not the first to say that… this Mysterion guy said the same thing…" Tera said, and some kids who were walking buy, heard, and stopped.

"YOU SAW MYSTERION?"

"MYSTERION! NO WAY! I'M SO JEALOUS!"

"MYSTERION?"

"OH MY GOD! MYSTERION? WHO SAW MYSTERION?"

People started swarming around Kenny and Tera, asking all kinds of questions.

"Ah… last night… at the park…" tera answered, "… he saved me.."

Many people started gushing, and the crowd slowly broke up away from Kenny and Tera, and all that was left were Stan and Kyle.

"Hey… are you alright?" Kyle asked, and ran up, and hugged Tera, "I'm so sorry I left you alone last night!"

"It's alright Kyle… you needed to help Wendy." Tera said, and gave Kyle a reassuring pat on the back, "But Kyle… you're hurting my bruises…"

"Oh god!" Kyle let go, and he frowned, "I'm such a jerk…"

"No… Thank you." Tera smiled at her friend, and Stan shuffled his feet a bit, looking at the ground. "Stan….?"

"…. Thanks for helping Wendy…" He said, and looked up. "but I hope you'll be ok…" He said, and he looked up at Tera, and smiled.

"No problem…" Tera said, and ran her hand over her wound. "But I just hope I don't see any more guys in costumes, or I swear to god, I will end up kicking their ass, no matter who it is." She said, walking away. Kenny looked at Stan and Kyle, before they all followed after her, heading to class.

Tera sighed, as she lay down on the bench of the picnic table, waiting for her friends to grab food. She closed her eyes, and put her hands on her face. The school newspaper asked her about Mysterion, and Wendy thanked her, having come to classes as well. Tera still found it hard to look Kenny in the eye…

"Hey… you shouldn't sleep like that in the open…" Tera opened her eyes, and looked up at Kenny, and she sat up. He handed her the cup of tea she wanted, and a bagel, and sat down next to her, with his coke, and piece of pizza. "You ok?"

"I'm alright…" Tera sighed, "I wish people would stop asking me… it's not a big deal…" she said, and looked over at him, before she looked away.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kenny asked, and took a drink of his coke. Tera blushed softly, she had been caught… "Well…?"

"… It's nothing…. You're just seeing things… I've been looking at you." She said, keeping her eyes down. She took a bite of her bagel, and Kenny turned his head to her, and she looked up at him, and into those bright… blue eyes. She recognized those eyes… Mysterion had the same eyes…. She swallowed the piece of bagel, and it lodged in her throat. She coughed, and she grabbed her tea, and drank it, to get the bagel down. She coughed, and Kenny laughed softly.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, grinning. Tera turned her head to look at him again, and she frowned. "Tera?"

"… That Mysterion guy kissed me last night…" she said, and she looked away, unable to keep looking into those blue eyes… "That's all…. It's been bugging me…."

"… was it that bad?" Kenny asked, and she looked at him, seeing he was curious.

"I just don't like being kissed by someone I don't know!" She said, blushing.

"Oh.." Kenny looked away, and seemed to think, "What about by someone you do know?" his gaze flicked over to her, and she blushed a brighter red now.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She shouted, and she stood up, and ran back inside, leaving a hurt Kenny, sitting on the bench.

That Night, Tera was sitting in her bed room, her finger tapping on her book that she was reading. "Oh Glitzer…. I wish I was strong like you…." She said with a sigh, and she book marked her spot and she closed it. She looked out the window…. It was a Friday night… and she hadn't heard from Kenny, Kyle or Stan…. She let out a sigh, and looked out the window. She wanted to go for a walk and see if Mysterion would appear again…. She had to know if it was Kenny or not…. They both had the same beautiful eyes… She became nervous, and she stood up. She changed into a pair of black leggings, and a long dark purple sweater dress. She strapped a belt on, and hid a knife in her pocket. She found a pair of knee high boots in her closet, and pulled them on, along with her coat. She opened up her window, and took a deep breath, before she jumped for the tree. She grabbed a thick branch, and landed safely, before she began climbing down. When her feet were on the ground, she looked around, before she took off own the sidewalk, heading for the park.

As she went, she knew it was a stupid idea… some crazy idiot was after her, while wearing a stupid costume and metal claws… this was the worst idea ever….

She turned another corner, onto main street, with all the tall buildings. She was the only one there this late at night, and she shivered in fear of the dark alleys, while she walked past them. She kept going, but then heard footsteps behind her. She picked up her pace, then heard them go faster too. She broke out into a run, and turned into an alley way. She ran down it, her bots splashing in puddles as she did. She didn't dare look back, and she turned around the building, and kept going, but stopped. She was at a dead end. She cursed, and grabbed the knife in her belt, as she turned around, and came face to face with..

"The Coon…." She said, and the maniac in costume grinned at her. She gripped the knife in her hand, and the Coon attacked her. She ran at him, and slashed her knife at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK! YOU WON'T WIN!"

"Ha! This coming from the girl, who got a tiny scratch and some bruises, then ran away crying!" The coon said in his raspy voice.

"I DIDN'T RUN AWAY!" She shouted, and slashed his arm with her knife. Her let out a string of colourful words, before he grabbed her throat. She felt the metal poke into her skin, from his claws, and she kneed him in the gut. He stumbled back, and she ran at him, and punched him in the side, knocking him back.

"Asshole!" She shouted at him, "I'll show you, that you don't scare me!"

"Oh?" The Coon pulled out a gun, with a grapple hook on it, and he fired it at her knife hand. It hit her wrist, and knocked it out, but not leaving her unscathed. Her wrist bled, worse than the scratches from last night did… She cursed, and ran for the knife, but a piece of brick was thrown at her, and hit her in the shoulder. She cried out, and grabbed her now bruised shoulder, and looked at the Coon, as he picked up her knife, and threw it far away from her, behind him.

"Not so bad without your knife, are you?" He asked, and she cursed. "Stupid bitch…"

"COON!" Someone shouted, and they both looked up, and saw Mysterion up on the building above them. "Leave her alone!"

"OH? And what are you gunna do, underwear boy?" The coon called back.

"We're here to help him!" Human Kite was on another building, standing proudly.

"Along with Toolshed!" A new super hero was next to Human Kite, supporting a worker uniform, and many power tools, with safety goggles, and the required raspy voice. Tera couldn't recognize him either, with his hair all slicked back. She sighed, and smacked her hand against her forehead, before she looked to the Coon.

"Hmph, need hero's to save you?" The Coon asked, and he ran at her, but she jumped up to her feet, a punched him with her bloody hand. He grabbed her by the injured wrist, and the hero's dropped down from the roofs above to help. "Ha, again, you're just a stupid bitch," HE said, as he twisted her arm, and she cried out in pain.

"TERA!" Mysterion shouted, and he pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at the Coon. "LET HER GO!"

"Chill," The coon said, and pushed Tera to the Human kite, who caught her, and looked at her wrist. "It's you I want to fight anyways." He grinned evily.

"… You bastard!" Mysterion ran at the Coon, and kicked and punched him, They had a hand to hand brawl for a few minuets, before The Coon, grabbed the gun from Mysterion, and took it away. "Shit!"

"HAHA!" He pointed it at Mysterion's head, and grinned, "What now, Panty-boy?"

"Go ahead and shoot, I can't die." Mysterion said, and stood there, "But if you hurt Tera, I will make sure you pay, Coon."

"Mysterion!" Tera shouted, freaking out, "Oh my god… OH god! Don't let him do this!" She shouted at Toolshed and Human Kite, but they both held her back.

"You three go." Mysterion said, and Toolshed and the Human Kite both nodded, and Toolsehd picked Tera up, kicking and screaming.

"NO! Mysetrion!" she cried, tearing up. "Don't be stupid! There's no way!"

"See you in a bit, Tera." Mysterion said, and the Coon smacked Mysterion down with the gun, and pointed it at Tera. Her eyes widened, and Toolshed and the Human kite began running. The Coon aimed, but Mysterion jumped up, and got in the way, just as the Coon fired, and Mysterion fell down, a hole blown through his face. Tera screamed, and tears ran down her cheeks. "NO! OH GOD! OH MY GOD! MURDERER!"

The coon laughed evily, and disappeared in the shadows.

The other two heroes were running as Tera cried. Her wrist was leaving a trail of blood, and she completely gave up on trying to break free.

"Tera… calm down… it's alright…" Tool Shed set her down on a park bench, and the Human kite came up beside her. "Tera…"

"Oh my god… He killed him…." She sobbed, and put her hands on her face," Oh god…"

"…. No…. He's still alive…" Human Kite explained, and Tera looked up at him like he was crazy… "Tera…. It's us…."

"… Kyle…?" Tera asked, as she recognized the voice without him disguising it. "… Then… stan…?" she looked up at took shed, and he nodded. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. "OH GOD, THAT WAS KENNY! OH GOD!"

"Tera! Sssh!" Stan said, and they both hugged her, as she cried… "Tera… Kenny can't die… not permanently…" Stan explained, "He has explained it to us many times through the years…. But… we never remember…." Stan sighed. "It's hard on him… all this time he gets killed, but we never know about it, until he tells us… and he has explained it enough, that it's stuck in our minds now…. But we can't recall the events, even if we watched it... but he says he always wakes up in his bed… perfectly fine…"

"But what if he as making it up?" She shouted at them, and she stood up, and took off for his apartment building, "KENNY!" she shouted, crying, and Kyle and Stan followed after her.

It took them 20-30 mins for them to run to Kenny's apartment building. Tera used her key, and ran up to his apartment, "Kenny… Kenny!" She cried out and burst into his apartment. She looked around, before she ran into his room, and there, in his bed, with blood dripping from his forehead like sweat, was Kenny. Perfectly fine… She ran over to his bedside, and jumped on it, over top of him. He groaned, and opened his eyes, and looked up at her. He blinked, confused for a moment, before he recalled, but Tera had thrown her arms around him at that point.

"KENNY! OH MY GOD JENNY, YOU ARE OK!" she sobbed, as she hugged him tight, and he saw up, letting her cling to him. He looked at his friends in the door way, and smiled a bit, before he petted her hair gently.

"It's alright… I'm ok…" He told her, "And by tomorrow you'll have forgotten… ssh.." He hugged her tightly.

"YOU ASS HOLE!" she punched him in the chest, knocking him back, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHAT IF THAT DIDN'T WORK THAT TIME?" She shouted at him, and she grabbed him again, and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Alright… Alright…." Kenny smiled, "I'm sorry… Sssh…."

"We're gunna crash in the living room…" Kyle said, stripping his costume off, and Stan followed him, shutting the door.. Tera continued to cry in Kenny's arms, but she soon calmed down. She was just huddled in his warm embrace, as they sat on his bed.

"… Idiot…" She said simply, and Kenny laughed softly, "stupid… asshole…" she looked up into his big blue eyes. "What were you thinking?"

"What were you thinking? Going out at night when I told you not to!" he told her, and looked serious. "He was bent on killing you, Tera! When Eric is like that, he goes nuts!"

"Eric?" Tera asked, "what? Cartman? That was him?" she asked, and Kenny sighed, and took her injured arm and he shook his head. He grabbed a first aid kit and towel from beside his bed, and began to clean her up.

"Yes, Eric. He started this whole thing when we were 9…" He explained, "And it became his alter ego, where he could wreak havoc among the public." He said, and looked up at her, "And he hates you enough to stalk you and hurt you…" He cleaned the wound, and wrapped it up with a bandage. Tera took the towel from him, and wipe his forehead off. "… I'm sorry I scared you Tera…"

"… It's ok I guess…" she sighed, and looked at him, "… but… last night… when you first appeared…. You…" She felt her throat catch, and she blushed, and looked away from his blue eyes.

"… Kissed you… I know… I'm sorry I…" He was blushing a slight bit now, and he looked at her. "I just… thought I could get away with it, as Mysterion… I didn't know you would hate it so much…"

"… I just hated it cause I…" she looked up at him, "Cause I like you… and it felt like I betrayed that…."

"… What?" Kenny asked, his cheeks a bright red. "You like me? What good am I?"

"Kenny, you threw yourself in front of a gun for me, twice, and died from it!" she told him, and she felt her tears coming back. "You're sweet, and kind to me… I just…"

"Ssh…" Kenny ran his fingers over her eyes, wiping away her tears, and he brought her face closer to his, and smiled. "So you like me, huh…?"

"I-I do…" she admitted, and she felt her cheeks redden more. "… I do like you…"

"…. Hmm… well I like you too…" He told her, and he brought his lips close to hers, "A lot… enough to die for you… So how about a thank you…?"

"… Kenny…" She said his name softly, before his lips took hers. It was a soft, warm and sweet kiss, and it lasted for what seemed like an eternity, before he pulled his lips away. Both of them had a slight red glow in their cheeks, as they looked at each other, and he smiled first, and hugged her. "… Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" He told her, and lay down with her in his bed. They lay facing each other, his arms around her, and a warm smile on his lips. "Stay here… for tonight…. I don't want you wandering around alone, and I like seeing you lay next to me…"

"… Alright," Tera smiled at him, and she kicked her boots off. He smiled, as he let her go, so she could undo her belt, and toss it aside, and she even shimmied her leggings off. He blushed, as he watched this, and smiled. "…what?"

"Getting comfy, I see? Anything else going to come off?" He asked, and got a pinch on the arm in response. "Ow…!"

"I'll leave," she told him, and he frowned, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her down again.

"No, that's not allowed… I Mysterion, say you stay here." He said in his raspy voice, and Tera laughed softly. "Now sleep… I'm tired from dying,"

"Hmm, alright…" Tera said, smiling, and she rested her head on the pillow next to his, and smiled, "Night…" she told him sweetly, and kissed his lips quickly. He smiled back at her, and squeezed her gently, before they drifted off together.


	5. Chapter 5: Mysteria is Born!

It was early Saturday morning, and Tera had woken up to the sunlight streaming in the window, and onto her face. She groaned, as she rubbed her forehead, feeling like she had a terrible dream… Then she remembered…. "Kenny?" She sat up, and looked around, before she heard a groan. The body next to her moved, and she was pulled back down onto the bed by his arms, She blinked, and inspected his face with her fingers, and he opened up his eyes. "Kenny… y-you…."

"I what?" He asked softly, smiling at her. She frowned a bit, causing his smile to go away. "Whats wrong?"

"Y-you died yesterday…" She said, and his eyes widened up. He pushed himself up, and hovered over her, looking down at her. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked back at her.

"You remember?" He asked, and searched her face for the truth, "That's… how? No one ever remembers!"

"Why would I forget? How could I? you got shot in the face!" She told him, confused, and she sat up, "Kenny?"

"…. Wait…." He got up out of bed, and she realized he was only wearing his boxers, and she blushed a bright red. He ran out of the room, and down the hall to his living room, where kyle slept on the couch, and Stan slept in a chair. All of them were half naked, and Tera smacked her hands on her eyes.

"Oh god, what is it with boys and sleeping in their underwear?" She demanded, to embarrassed to look at them all. "put some clothes on!"

"Sssh!" Kenny waved his hand at her, and looked at his friends. "Stan, kyle! Get up!" He threw pillows at them, and each woke up with an annoyed groan.

"What the hell?" Stan asked, and stood up, holding the pillow. "Kenny, what the fuck?"

"Just, do you remember what happened last night?" Kenny asked, and Kyle frowned from the couch, as he got up, and pushed his red hair back.

"We went to save Alicia, cause you said she left her house… and we did… then we came back here." Kyle explained.

"Do you remember me dying?" Kenny asked, crossing his arms. Tera's back was completely turned because none of them seemed to realized their early morning 'problems' yet, and they didn't notice her there.

"What? Dude, you didn't die… you're right here…." Stand said, angry, as he ran his hand through his hair. "Don't be stupid."

"Kyle?" Kenny looked at his smart friend, who looked confused.

"Kenny you're right her, you didn't die…" He said, "You were with us…"

"What?" Tera turned around, and ran into the middle of the living room, "You guys! He was SHOT IN THE FACE." She said, pointing at Kenny, "He got shot to save us, and then we came here and found him alive! What's wrong with you?"

"What…?" They both asked, and then they finally realized a girl was in the room, and all hid themselves with blankets, or pillows, whatever they could find, all embarrassed.

"Tera, that's crazy talk, If Kenny died, he'd stay dead…" Kyle tried to explain, then looked at Kenny, "… Kenny… so you… you…?"

"It happened! How can none of you remember watching your best friend die?" Tera demanded, and looked to Kenny, "Kenny?"

"… see what I mean? No one ever remembers… you're the first to remember…." Kenny looked at her, and smiled. "It's kind of nice…."

"Nice?" Tera pulled at the ends of her curly hair, "I watched you DIE, and I REMEMBER IT." She said, getting upset again, "Kenny this… this…"

They all jumped at the sound of a door opening, and turned to look at the door. A tiny 13 year old girl, with dirty blonde hair came in, and all the boys scrambled for their clothing, and Kenny scooped up a robe, and pulled it on, while his friends ran out of the room. Tera stood there, blinking in confusion at the sight of the little girl.

"Karen, what are you doing here?" Kenny asked, "You're supposed to be with Kevin…"

"I wanted to come see you, I heard the Guardian Angel was around, and I wanted to see him too…" Karen smiled brightly, and Tera looked on in confusion. She was wearing a long green coat, and dark purple scarf. Karen's eyes looked to Tera, and she seemed just as confused. "Whose this? Your girlfriend?"

Tera and Kenny both blushed a bright red, and Tera held up her hands to tell the little girl no, but Kenny nodded his head.

"Yeah she is." Kenny said, and Tera looked at him shocked. "This is Tera… she just moved to South Park."

"It's nice to meet you." Karen said with a smile, as she walked up to Tera, "I'm Karen, Kenny's little sister…"

"O-oh…" she said, and smiled at the little girl, "IT's nice to meet you… I didn't know Kenny had a little sister…."

"He doesn't like to talk about us, I bet…. Well I just thought I would come say hi… but I can see you guys are busy, so I'll stop by again later." Karen smiled at Kenny and Tera, "Bye!" She said, before she ran out of the apartment.

"Is she gone?" Kyle asked form the bathroom, "I don't have pants, they're out there…"

"Same…" Stan said, coming out of the kitchen.

"… I don't like guys being pantsless in my apartment… Only girls…." Kenny said, and he looked at Tera, and blushed a bit, before looking away.

"So you two are dating now?" Kyle asked, looking a bit disappointed. Kenny looked at him, and Tera blushed softly, as she turned her back to the boys again, while they pulled on pants. When they were done, she turned around, and looked at them all.

"Yes, we are." Kenny declared, and put his hands on his hips. "I call dibs."

"You can't call dibs on a girl." Tera told him, and frowned. "And would all of you, please get dressed or something?" She asked, seeing they were all still shirtless, and it was freaking her out. She moved towards the bedroom, to get her leggings and belt. Kenny followed behind her, judging from the footsteps, and she turned to look up at him.

"Tera, it was a joke…" He told her, and she sighed out.

"I know…" she looked up at him, "But… are you sure you want to… just tell everyone like that? And well… we kinda just told each other we liked each other… after a huge ordeal… I…"

"Tera…" Kenny went to her, and took her arms in his hands, "I like you… a lot… enough to jump in front of a gun for you…" He told her, and put his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes. "I want to date you… So please be my girlfriend…?"

"Kenny…" Tera blushed a bright red, she couldn't deny any of it… it was true… and she wished she could jump in front of a gun for him too… but it wouldn't turn out well… "… Of course…" she told him, and smiled. She saw a grin spread across his face, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up, and spun around with her. "Whoa!"

"YES. Oh Tera, thank you." He smiled at her, and kissed her lips softly, while holding her off the ground. She felt warmth spread over her body from their kiss, and she smiled at him.

"Ok, ok… but maybe you should get dressed, huh?" She smiled.

"Yes… of course." He put her down, and grabbed some t-shirts, and tossed them to her, "Could you take those to Stan and Kyle? And Kyle only has those Human Kite pants, so here." He tossed her some jeans too, and she caught them.

"Uh… sure…" She said, nodding, and she went into the living room again, and looked at the boys. She blushed, as she handed them their clothes, "Here guys." She said, and Kyle took the pants and a shirt, and Stan pulled on one of the shirts, having pulled on the jeans form his costume already.

"So, I just got a text…. Token is having a party tonight, his parents went out of town," Stan said, sitting down on the chair again, "You guys wanna go?"

"Sure," Tera smiled brightly, and she headed towards the kitchen, "sounds like fun."

"cool," Kyle sat down, now fully dressed. Kenny came back out of the bedroom, wearing black jeans, and an orange hoodie. He smiled at them all, and He looked in the kitchen, at Tera who was looking around.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Stuff to make pancakes with. I'm hungry, and I'm sure you guys are too… Oh!" She found some pancake mix, and smiled, "Here we go, I'll make this, you guys just sit and wait." She told him, and looked for a bowl.

Tera went to work on making pancakes, while the boys sat in the living room, trying to decide what to do. She felt a bit chilly, as she stood in the kitchen, and she looked down. She had forgotten those leggings of hers, and she sighed out, feeling stupid, it was the whole reason she went into the bedroom. She shook her head, and pulled out a pan, and heated it on the stove. She sprayed it with some pam, and began cooking the pancakes. She had her hand on her hip as she waited for them to cook, and she overheard the guys in the living room.

"What should we do about Cartman? He's going over board, he killed you, and tried to kill Tera… This is nuts…" Stan said, and he sounded pissed. "He even hurt Wendy, this has to stop."

"But what should we do? It's not like we can kill Cartman…" Kenny said, and she heard him sigh.

"Why not?" Kyle asked, and she poked her head out, to see her friends look at Kyle. "He tried to kill you guys, why not just off him?"

"Kyle don't be stupid." Stan said, and Tera hid out of sight, as they stood up. She went back to cooking the pancakes. She let out a soft sigh as she thought about everything. She didn't know what to do… Cartman was actually crazy, and was out to genuinely kill her…

She gripped the spatula tightly, and flipped the pancakes. She continued to think, as she made about 20 pancakes, and she heard footsteps.

"Hey… are you done?" Kenny asked, and he touched her shoulder. She turned to him, and blinked in confusion. "…Tera?"

"Huh? Oh I'm done." She said, and pointed to the stack that was close to falling over. "here…" she found some mismatched plates, and dished the pancakes out evenly on three, and only put two on one plate. "You find the syrup and butter,"

"Ok," Kenny smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. She blushed, and looked up at him, as he found the syrup and the butter in the fridge. She wasn't used to affection, which was so obvious and kind…. "We'll eat in the living room, come on." He said, and balanced two plates in his arms with the butter and syrup. Tera nodded her head, and grabbed forks and knives, and brought the other two plates out.

She gave the plate she had to Kyle, and gave him a fork and knife as well, before she sat down in a chair, and began eating. Stan had put in one of Kenny's CD's, which was Iron Maiden, and they all sat there, the boys talking while eating. Tera looked over at Kenny, as they continued their serious conversation from before.

"We need to figure out a way to stop Cartman… but how?" Stan asked, and the three boys looked like they were thinking hard, while they ate. They all sat in silence for a while, before Tera spoke up.

"What about one of his enemies? Beside us?" She asked, and they all looked at her.

"That's a good idea… but most of his enemies are ours too…" Kyle said, frowning, "Maybe… we get the gingers involved?"

"No, no gingers. They freak me out." Kenny said bluntly, and continued to eat.

"Well then… we might just have to take him out ourselves… maybe even take him into the police." Stan mentioned, and Kenny and Kyle both looked at him. "It seems like the only way…"

"Hmm… Alright." Kenny nodded, and finished his plate of food off.

"So, I want a hero costume." Tera said, interrupting, and they all looked at her. "What? You all have costumes, I want one too." She demanded.

"Well… Alright…." Stan said, and looked at the others.

"But… she could get hurt." Kenny said, sitting up.

"She does had badass moves… the way she fought Cartman… it was pretty cool." Kyle complimented.

"Guys… She could get hurt, and she's Cartman's target!" Kenny stood up.

"What should her name be?" Stan said, looking at Kyle.

"GUYS." Kenny said, and they all looked up at him. "She can't! She's his target."

"Ok, chill, Mysteria." Kyle said, waving a hand.

"Yeah don't get your panties in a bunch." Stan added, and they both laughed.

"… That's it." Tera stood up, and smiled. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "I'll be Mysteria."

"…. No. NO." Kenny said, pointing a finger at her, "NO. No one but me gets to see your panties and bra!"

"… Keep pulling the possessive attitude on me, and you won't either, Kenny. I'm a big girl, plus who says I have to wear my underwear on the outside of my outfit?"

"Cause it's the cool thing to do!" All the boys replied, then laughed.

"You can't be Mysteria and not wear underwear outside of your outfit. Mysterion does, so Mysteria should too." Stan said, grinning.

"… Ok fine." Tera said, rolling her eyes, and she looked over at Kenny, who looked jealous.

"But… That;s my girlfriend now, I don't want everyone looking at her underwear!" He protested.

"Everyone and your sister see's yours." Tera told Kenny, and his cheeks turned red a bit. "Besides, I'll just get a strapless bra and some simple panties. As if I would get my real underwear dirty while fighting." She looked at them all, and Stan and Kenny were grinning. "What?"

"Nothing, we're boys." Stan said, and Kenny picked up a pillow, and hit him in the face. "HEY."

"Relax Kenny, we're just kidding around." Kyle said, before he was smacked too.

"Well stop." Kenny said, and sighed out. Tera rolled her eyes at them, and went to go put her leggings on. When she came back, they were all wrestling on the ground. Tera simply picked up the dishes, and dumped them in the dishwasher, and turned it on. She came back out of the kitchen, and began breaking them up.

"Enough, enough. Now… about that party at Token's tonight." Tera looked at Stan. "When does it start? I want to go home and get ready.

"It starts at like 10pm…" Stan said, and got up. Kyle and Kenny stood up, and looked at him, "But yea, I need to get home and shower, I smell like tools." He said, and grabbed his back pack. "I'll see you guys later."

"Hey wait up! You're my ride!" Kyle shouted, grabbing his bag, and running out, "Bye Kenny! Bye Tera!" He shouted as he ran down the hall. Kenny went to the door and shut it. He looked over at Tera, and smiled.

"Well, when are you running away?" He asked, and flopped onto the couch, laying on his back. Tera looked down at him, and smiled, before she sat down on his stomach. "Oof,"

"You implying I'm fat?" She asked, raising and eyebrow at him, and she saw shock spread across his face, and she suppressed a giggle.

"No! Oh god no! It's just… you sat on my stomach I… You're perfect!" Kenny said, and Tera finally giggled, and took his hand in hers.

"Calm down, I was joking…" she told him, and she lay down next to him on the couch, and took his hand in hers, and held it tightly. She smiled at him, and touched her forehead to his. "I know you wouldn't call me fat,"

"hmm, good." Kenny's bright eyes smiled along with his lips, and she felt herself blush. She sat up pretty quickly, and Kenny sat up too, confused. "What…?"

"Nothing… it's… just kind of crazy… we barely know each other… I mean… I just found out today you had a sister…"

"Well you know me… I don't like to talk about my family… and I know you don't either…" He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. "We know each other… and dating will help us get to know each other… it'd not like we have to rush into all kinds of crazy things…"

"Oh cause like you not being able to die isn't crazy… and like dressing up as a hero, makes things not crazy at all… oh and neither is Cartman…. What are we going to do, our lives are filled with cra—" She was cut off by Kenny pressing his lips against hers, and kissing her sweetly. She blushed, and closed her eyes, as it carried on for a long moment, before his lips pulled away from hers. She opened her eyes up, and looked into his eyes. "Kenny…"

"Calm down… I meant crazy relationship things… not crazy everyday life stuff." He told her.

"Crazy _everyday_ life stuff?" She asked, putting an emphasis on everyday. "This stuff happens all the time?"

"Ssh…" Kenny smiled at her, "You live in South Park now… so yes." His forehead was against hers again, and his arms went around her waist, as he held her in his lap. "I never realized how crazy life was till you moved here and pointed out it was."

"…. Well…. Sorry." Tera told him, and smiled a bit, unable to help it. Kenny made her smile, and made this town seem somewhat normal. "What now…?" She asked him.

"Hmm… well you could let me get an exclusive peek at a few parts of your costume…" Kenny said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Hmm well…" Tera pinched him, and he cried out in pain, pulling his head back. "No. Bad Kenny."

"Ow, ow! Ok!" He rubbed the spot she pinched, and looked up at her. "Party pooper."

"No, you ruined the moment." She smiled at him, and got up off the couch. Tera walked around it, and leaned over the back. "You're the party pooper."

"Tera…" Kenny frowned up at her, "I'm a growing young male… I'm not allowed to be curious about the girl I think is the prettiest?"

"You can be curious, but you can't become Sherlock Holmes, and inspect." She told him, and she kissed kissed his cheek softly. "Alright?"

"Aaah, fine." Kenny frowned, "It's hard having you here alone and not doing anything…."

Later that night, Tera was sitting in her room, having just finished sewing up her Mysteria costume. She personally thought it looked fantastic… it was a one piece, like a bathing suit, connecting the black bra and panties with gray fabric, and it had a purple M on the front. She even made herself a cape, and found long brown gloves, that matched a pair of brown high heeled boots she owned. She even fashioned a mask too.

She folded it all up, and fit it in her purse for the evening, before she got dressed in a white tank top and a black skirt, with a light blue baggy sweater. She was wearing the high heeled boots with her outfit, and she put on a light touch of make-up. Stan was borrowing his dad's car to go to the party at Token's, and when she heard the horn, she rushed out of the house, pulling on her jacket as she went. She smiled as she got in the back next to Kenny, and dropped her purse on the floor.

When they got out at Token's family mansion, they could hear the club music blasting. Tera looked at the mansion, not knowing a building this grand existed. She rubbed her hands up and down on her skirt, and she looked up at the others, as they all headed inside. Kenny turned to look back at him, and took her hand in his big warm one. She smiled a bit, as they stepped past a few groups of kids, all from their school…

When they were inside, the house was packed with everyone from school… Tera gripped Kenny's hand tightly as they walked through the crowd. They came to the big living room, which had been rearranged to be the dancing room, with the large TV playing music videos and the surround sound pumping out the music.

"Ah, Token as the best parties." Stan said, as he looked around, "He even supplies the booze too…" He and Kyle wandered away from Kenny and Tera, who stood in the corner of the living room, holding hands and watching the others.

"Hmm, Stan's right…" Kenny said, and looked to Tera. "Hmm, wanna dance? Or are you gunna stand here?"

"Kenny," Tera pouted, as she looked up at him, and she allowed him to drag her on the dance floor. She felt people pushing up against her, as Kenny pulled her through by the hand, and it didn't take long, before they were in the middle. She felt him pull her close, and she looked right up into his eyes, and smiled a bit. She wanted to have fun…

They danced for a while, before they left the dance floor, and Kenny grinned, as he unzipped his hoodie.

"I'll go find drinks, you wait here, don't move." Kenny told her, and he walked off. Tera stood there, looking around, before she would look at her phone. 5…. 10… 20 min passed, and she walked away from the spot where she stood, and looked around for Kenny. She heard shouts coming from the kitchen, and poked her head in. In there, everyone was doing Jell-O shots, and Kenny was one of them. She frowned as she watched him do a few more… he had obviously forgotten he left her standing alone in the living room… She sighed, and went down the hallway, deciding to give him a chase if he ever came back to look for her… She saw the washroom had a line up, and she grumbled, as she walked back towards the main hall… She found the stair case, and she went up it, stepping around kids until she was on the top floor. She walked past bedrooms, with doors slightly open; she could see couples inside, getting it on… She blushed and avoided the open doors… Token's house was huge…

She turned the corner into a hall, and saw a bathroom at the end. She went in and used it quickly, and came back out after washing her hands. She wondered if Kenny had started looking for her yet, and she headed back down the hall, but someone grabbed her by the arm. She cried out, and spun around but it was just Butters.

"Butters… What are you doing up here?" She asked, and smiled softly, shaking off her anxiety. She thought it could have been that asshole Cartman.

"Oh uhm… I-I got lost…" Butters said, and smiled at her sweetly. "I'm glad I found you though…"

"Ha, well I'm going back down stairs Butters, if you want to follow me." She said, and she pulled her arm out of his grip, and started walking down the hall.

"A-ah! B-but I lost my phone in one of the rooms… c-could you help me, ah gee… look for it?" Butters asked, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Oh, sure, of course. Which room were you in?" Tera smiled at him, and he pointed at one door. "There?"

"Yes…" Butters said, and he followed her as she went into the room. It was dark inside, and she walked in.

"Butters could you turn on the light?" she asked, and she stopped, and turned to look at him, but was shocked at what she saw next. Cartman was standing there in the doorway, Butters fiddling with his hands beside him, looking scared and nervous. "Cartman…. What did you do to Butters?"

"I just told him I wouldn't kill him, if he helped me." Cartman said, and looked to Butters. "Good job Butters."

"T-Tera I'm sorry!" Butters said, looking at her, as if he was about to cry.

"It's alright Butters… Cartman let him go." She said, glaring at Cartman darkly.

"Fine, Get lost, butters." Cartman said, as he grabbed the blonde by the arm, and threw him out the door, but when he turned around, Tera was gone. She had fled into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She looked around in a panic, before she found her phone in her purse. She dialed Kenny's phone, and heard Cartman pounding on the door. She sighed, as she listened to the phone, and he didn't pick up. She cursed, and tried phoning Kyle.

"Hello?" Kyle asked, he sounded happy, "Tera? Where are you? I'm watching Kenny doing Jell-O shots!"

"I'm upstairs! Cartman has me trapped in a bathroom up here! He used butters, Kyle please come help me!" she shouted into the phone, and looked up at the door as it showed signs that it was about to bust open. "GO AWAY CARTMAN, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" she shouted at the door, and ran to the window.

"Tera! Calm down I'm coming up with Stan!" Kyle shouted from the phone, and Tera pulled the window open. She looked down, she was on the third story, looking around, there were no tree's. She looked over at the door, as it busted open. She cried out as Cartman grabbed her arm, and she kicked up at him, nailing him in the jaw. She ran around him as he went down, and she made it to the bedroom door, when Stan and Kyle came in.

"Where's Kenny?" She demanded from them, and Stan looked down at her, and sighed out. "Stan?"

"He's still down stairs… he was in a big crowd, we couldn't get to him to come…." He admitted sadly, and he looked over at Cartman. "Cartman we're gunna kick your ass for trying something like this!"

Tera stood there, watching as Stan went after Cartman to kick his ass. Tera was wondering why Kenny got distracted with the Jell-O shots, when he was supposed to be with her… She frowned, and Butters tugged on her arm.

"I-I got Kenny into doing the Jell-O shots, so he'd be distracted…. I'm really sorry Tera!" He said, and just about started to cry. Tera frowned, and hugged butters, that explained it, but it still hurt that Kenny forgot about her…

"See you pussies later!" Cartman yelled, and jumped out the window. They were all shocked to see this, and they ran to the window.

"How did fatass survive that?" Kyle asked, and they all shrugged. They watched him run towards his car, before he drove away.

"We have to do something…." Tera said, and she ran into the bathroom. It was a few minutes, before she came back out, dressed as Mysteria. She smiled at the boys, as they all looked her over. "Yeah that's right, we're going after that fat bastard." She said, pointing out the window, "You guys sober up Kenny." She said, and went to the window. She pulled something out of her purse. It was a grapple hook, and she swung it, and caught it on the tree, "Butters, you drove here right?" She looked back at him, and he nodded. "Give me your keys."

"B-but… oh gosh… I'm gunna be so grounded." He said, and he handed the keys to her. "The blue Prius…"

"Thanks butters." She smiled at him, and she looked to Stan and Kyle, "I'll phone you with my location."

"Don't do anything without us." Kyle told her, "Maybe I should go with you; my costume is in the van!"

"Nnh… fine." She said, and Kyle wrapped his arms around her neck. "Ok, let's go!" she said, and they jumped off the ledge. They swung with the rope across a group of students.

"WHOA! Who was that?" one guy shouted in amazement, as they landed, and ran for the cars.

"Isn't that Mysterion?" A girl shouted.

"No that's some chick with a costume like his!" Another shouted, and they all got excited, as she went for Butter's Prius. She started it up, as Kyle opened the van, and pulled out his bag, before he dove in the Prius. "AAAW! KYLE ALWAYS GETS TO HANG OUT WITH THE COOL SUPERHERO'S!"

"Let's go!" Tera shouted, as she hit the gas, and the shot off down the street in the direction Cartman had gone in. She screeched at the only turn down the hill, and they could see his car from the top. They managed to catch up, as it was leaving town…

"He's heading for the abandoned warehouse!" Kyle said, and Tera looked over at him. He was dressed as the Human Kite now, and she smiled.

"This feels pretty badass, I have to admit." She said happily, as they drove, "In super hero costumes… who woulda thunk it."

"Ha… yeah. Especially cause we're going into real danger here…" Kyle said nervously. He pulled out his phone, and dialed Stan, "Hey… he's at the abandoned warehouse…. Tera and I are going to go in and scope out the place… Ah, Stan?" Kyle sat there for a moment, as someone shouted in the phone. He held it away from his face, and looked at Tera. "I think this part is for you."

Tera took the phone, and heard Kenny yelling at Kyle to bring her back. "KENNY." She said sternly, and it silenced. She held the phone up to her ear. "I can handle myself, stop yelling at Kyle… Besides, you had no problem leaving me alone at the party, for Jell-O Shots…."

"Tera I'm sorry… I got distracted by butters and a group of people… I…. I feel stupid for leaving you alone, Stan is explaining things right now… just… just don't go in the warehouse alone… he might hurt you…"

"I'll be fine. Kyle is with me," She looked down, "… Just hurry your ass up. We're going in." she said, and snapped the phone shut before he could protest. She tossed it back to Kyle, and she got out of the Prius, and headed for the entrance to the building.

"Te—I mean… Mysteria! Wait!" Kyle shouted as he followed her. They looked up at the creaky entrance, before they went inside.

"It's dark…" Tera said, as they walked in, and she pulled out her phone. She turned it on, and held it out as a flashlight. It was a large inside, and mostly empty. They heard footsteps, and Tera turned, and pointed her phone at some rats. She sighed out in relief, and then Kyle cried out, and fell down onto the ground with a thunk. "KY- HUMAN KITE?" she shouted in surprise, and then she felt a blow to the back of her neck, and she went down. Her phone landing face up, illuminated the Coon's face, before she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Mysteria is?

Why hello Ladies, (and gents? Not to sure.) This is the first time I've given a shout out to readers, because I didn't think I had any.

I apologize that this took so long for me to write, (actually I wrote it all today.) I was all out of inspiration on how to make a confrontation, until I got an email.

so to Kennylover5, thank you for helping me out. I read your email today, and it's nice to know you and your sister both love my story. You made me want to continue writing, and I appreciate the ideas you gave me, Thank you soooo much.

and to everyone else who is reading this, thank you for sticking this out with me, sorry I'm such a lazy bum about writing! I love getting messages and reviews from you readers, and words of encouragement make me super happy.

Well you've all waited long enough, so here is the next chapter!

The sound of dripping water could be heard, echoing through the wide building...

"Make it stop..." Mysteria muttered. Her head ached with pain that originated at one point, she could feel the swelling happening...

The dripping continued, and she heard the scurrying foot steps of rats or mice near by... She groaned in both disgust and pain. The dripping continued, and her eyes snapped open, she was annoyed and angry now.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled, and there were loud squeaks and scurrying, she had scared the rats off. She noticed the room was upside down, and she looked up, and saw the dirty floor above her... or below her in this case... she looked up for real this time, and saw she was hanging by her feet and ankles from rope, and a large industrial chain. "... this is new..." she said, and lifted her hands to her face. Her wrists were tied with those annoying zip ties... they were chaffed and bleeding as well, "Lovely..."

"... try not to be so sarcastic... this seems like such a lovely situation..." she heard the Human Kite croak from near by, and she wiggled herself around, to turn to face him.

"Kyle..." she said, he had been hit in the forehead, and he was tied to a chair... there must have been a shortage of chains, in this ware house.. "You okay...?"

"Not kyle... human kite..." He said, but his hood was pulled back and his hair was sticky with blood, his eye was swollen. "You okay...?"

"I'm fine... feeling a bit light headed..." She said, and sighed, "Where is that fat sonnva bitch...?"

"I don't know..." The Human Kite groaned, and tried to move, but gave up, and sunk against the chair, it was clear his ropes weren't really necessary. "Ah... Tera..!" His one good eye widened, and Mysteria felt her hair get yanked roughly, and she groaned.

"Hmph, shut up, you stupid ugly jew..." The coon hissed, and yanked Mysteria's hair again, and smiled at her. "How cocky do you feel now, you stupid bitch? How about I break that pretty nose of yours...?"

"... how about you scoop out my eyes first, so I don't have to look up your dirty gross ass nose...?" Mysteria said sarcastically, and the coon slapped her across the face, leaving deep buts on her cheek from his claws.

"What was that, skank...?" The coon hissed, and held her head by her hair again, "Looks like you got a cut..." He said, and licked the dripping blood from her cut.

"Leave her alone, fat ass!" The human Kite shouted, "You wouldn't be able to do this too us if you hadn't strung her up and tied me down! Fight like a fucking man you pussy!"

"Shut up..." Something evil and dark appeared in The Coon's eyes, and he clocked Human Kite so hard, that the chair fell back, and smashed into the ground. Human Kite groaned in pain, and Mysteria could see more blood. The Coon stood over him, grinning sadistically, and she moved. She lunged upwards, and grabbed the chain. She thanked her mother under her breath, for putting her in gymnastics, and she pulled herself, and the ropes unhoked from the chain, and she dropped down to the ground.

"What do you think your doing...?" The coon asked her, as she tried to wiggle out of her bindings, and he came over and grabbed her neck. His claws drew blood again, and she glared at him, before she slammed her feet into his sternum, and sent him flying into a near by pole. She sat up, panting, her hair sticking to her face because of her blood and sweat. She spotted one of the Coon's claws on the ground and she grabbed it, and used it to cut the ropes free, before she scrambled over to Human Kite.

"Hey...! you okay?" She asked, seriously concerned. She touched his cheeks, his lip was busted, and there were a few cuts on his cheek from the claws the Coon wore. She cursed, and was about to cut his ropes free, when she felt her hair get pulled, and then her head slammed into the ground. She looked up at the coon, and his eyes seemed blood red with anger.

"I'm going to kill you... after I have some fun..." He said, and used his claws to rip the front of her costume, she cried out, and went to break his nose with her wrist, but he grabbed it, and put his thumb claw to the main vein, visible through her pale milky skin.

"Hmph, you're not worth the trouble... I should just kill you now, bitch." He grabbed her face, and forced a kiss on her, that made her want to throw up. He had shoved his tongue in her mouth, and it disgusted her to her very core... he then pulled back, and slit her wrists with his claws.

He got up, and walked away, thinking he was done. This sick bastard wanted her to die a slow death from blood loss... She turned her head to look at Human Kite, who was staring in horror at her, as her blood splattered the ground. She turned over, and gripped her dirty cape, trying to stop the bleeding now but her hands weren't strong enough to apply pressure...

"Hey fat ass!" She heard some one yell, and she looked up, she saw Mysterion... he had swooped in, and kicked the Coon down to the ground, and pulled out a gun, pointing it at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"... K-kenny..." Mysteria said in a small voice, and Toolshed appeared through the door, and spotted Human kite. He ran to his friend, and when Human Kite spotted him, he shook his head violently.

"NO! HELP HER! SHE'S DYING! STAN!" The human kites looked back at her, but she had collapsed in a pool of her own blood.

"Oh God..." Toolshed looked at her, horrified... it looked like a horrible scene from saw.. and he ran to her, "NO! TERA!"

"what...?" Mysterion looked up, and saw Tera, pale as snow, if not paler... the life looked like it just drained out of her, and stained the front of her ripped clothing, and cape. He was horrified, and he dropped the gun in his hand.

"Ha... lets see how she likes it in hell with her folks!" Cartman said, and Mysterion looked down at him in rage, and licked him hard in the face. The Coon didn't say another word after that...

"TERA!" He ripped his hood and mask off, and ran over to Toolshed and Mysteria, he dropped down next to her, and touched her face, "... No... no... how...?" he looked at her wrists, and choked. He felt for her heart beat, a breath, a pulse... nothing...

"No... oh god... no..." Kyle sputtered, as Stan helped him free, and over to her limp lifeless body. "no... That bastard... "

"No..." Mysterion muttered, and they were all silent.

They were driving back to town, still silent... Kenny had her body in his arms, her hair still stuck to her face from dried blood... Stan was driving, Kyle was huddled against the window, the cool glass iced his wounds, but he was already cold inside, like the rest of them. They had The Coon in the trunk, bound and gagged, but unconscious. They were taking him to the police department, so they could have him arrested, and so they could take Tera's body, and have her put to rest. Kenny was the coldest of them all, his face was full of sadness and grief.

"... If... if only I didn't... didn't leave her..." He said, and tears fell from his eyes, down onto Tera's face. "... if only I didn't leave her..."

"It wasn't your fault..." Kyle muttered, and sat up, "... That sick bastard... did this..."

"... if only we didn't try to be hero's..." Stan said, and they looked at him, "She wouldn't have been pulled into this..."

They were silent after that, and they stopped at the police station. Kenny left Tera laying in the back seat, his cape on her body to cover her up, and they grabbed The Coon, and dragged him inside.

"You bpys... did you get into a stupid game again?" The chief asked, shaking his head. "What is this world coming too...?"

"... He killed our friend... she's in the car..." Kyle said.

"... He murdered her in cold blood..." Kenny seethed darkly, and the chief's cigar fell out of his mouth. They took him out to the car to show him Tera's body, and the Chief opened the door, and looked in.

"... What murdered friend...?" He asked, "There's a lot of blood in here... but no body... What were you kids up too...?" The chief asked, "Don't bring us into your wild fights! We'll arrest that Cartman for doing a number on you guys, but don't fake murder!"

"... WHAT?" They all looked inside the car, and it was true, Tera's body was gone... "T-TERA?"

"... Where am I...?" Tera asked, she was floating in a large white space, it seemed never ending. "Feel's like purgatory..." she looked around, and moved her body. It felt like floating in water; it was so surreal. She didn't know which way was up, and which was down...

"Hey..." A blonde kid called to her. He was dressed in an all white suit, but his tie, it was bright orange. His big blue eyes looked at her, and he floated over to her. "What's your name...?"

"... I'm Tera..." She said, and looked at the boy curiously, "What's yours...?"

"... You're naked, y'know..." He said, and she looked down, and blushed a bright red as she tried to cover herself up. The kid chuckled cutely, and put a hand on her bare stomach, and she was covered in a white dress. "There, better huh?"

"... yes... Thanks..." she said, still embarrassed. "Ah... so... your name...?"

"... Do you like to play ball...?" The kid asked, and Tera was taken aback. She thought about it, and then nodded her head. A bright orange ball appeared in the boys hand, and he flew back from her a little ways, and tossed the ball to her. she caught it, and looked at it. "So how did you end up here?"

"... Some guy slit my wrists..." She said bluntly, forgetting she was talking to a kid. She looked up at him, and tossed the ball back. "... You...?"

"... I got shot in the face by some robber..." The kid shrugged. "He tried to hurt my family."

"Shot in the face...?" Tera asked, and the ball was tossed back to her. She caught it, before it hit her face, and lowered it. "... How old are you...?"

"... six..." The kid said, holding up his hand, and she felt cold. Some guy shot a six year old... in the face...? "You...?"

"Almost 17... but I guess not anymore..." She said, and looked at the boy, "So sixteen..."

"That's a shame... did you have a boyfriend...?" The kid asked, and Tera smiled a bit. This kid was pretty cheeky and smart.

"I did..." She said, and looked down at the ball, before she tossed the ball back to the kid, and he caught it. "His name was Kenny..."

"Oh...?" The kid asked, and smiled. "I've seen him here before... He likes to play ball too." The kid spun the ball with his fingers, before he let it drop below into the abyss. "... But he never stays long..." The kid looked up at her, "You've been here before too..."

"I have...?" Tera asked, and she blinked, "When...?"

"Not to long ago... When your parents died... You died too." the kid said,

"What...? No I didn't, I survived!" She said, shaking her head, "I was alive...!"

"Yeah I know, because you're not supposed to die..." The kid flew closer again, "Not many people show up here, That Kenny kid shows up the most, but that's cause his soul is blessed, like yours..." The kid smiled. "except he ended up in hell for a bit... but he learned his lesson."

"... blessed..." She looked down into the never ending white, and could no longer see the ball anymore.

"Do you want to go back soon...?" The kid asked, and Tera looked up at him.

"Yeah, that would be nice..." Tera said, and the kid smiled, and pulled her hand. She leaned down, and he kissed her cheek. She blushed a bit, and looked at him.

"She'll take you home." The boy pointed at a little girl, white short curly red hair in bows, and a pretty white dress like Tera's. Tera froze up, it was a younger version of herself... The girl took her hand, and pulled Tera away.

"Wait... what's your name?" Tera asked, looking at the boy once more.

"... You already know my name." He said, and smiled, before the young Tera yanked on her arm, and threw her down into the abyss.

The boys were shocked, and taken inside. They were lectured for faking a murder, and Kyle was processed for assault. When they left, it was 5am, and they got in the car, all stunned. She wasn't in there... but... she was dead...

"... go to her house...!" Kenny shouted, and pushed him out of the way, and sped off to her home. when they got there, they dashed to the front door, and burst inside.

"Tera...! TERA!" Kenny shouted, as he bolted to her room. Kyle apologized to her aunt for barging in, and him and Stan joined Kenny up at Tera's room.

Kenny was standing in the door way, and Stand and Kyle both looked in. They saw Tera, laying in her bed, her wounds gone, in her pj's. She was hugging her pillow, and looked like she was having a nightmare.

Kenny ran over to her bed, and jumped on top of her. He hugged her tightly, and she groaned, and her eyes fluttered open.

"What... what's going on...?" She asked, and looked at Kenny, who was hugging her so tightly it hurt, but his face was buried in her neck, and tears started to soak her skin and shirt. "... Kenny...?"

"... You... you died..." Kyle said, as him and Stan walked in the room. "... how...?"

"... My... My soul is blessed..." She said, and Kenny pulled his head back, and looked at her, his eyes red, and tears staining his cheeks. he was clearly shocked by her words.

Tera ended up at Kenny's apartment with him. They were sitting on his couch, watching the news on the only channel he got. It showed the Cartman was arrested for assault, and she looked over at Kenny, who was tracing the small white scars on her wrists, with his fingers.

"... I'm glad you're okay..." Kenny said, and he looked at her. "... who would've thought... you're kinda like me..."

"... yeah..." she said, and looked at him. "... that boy there... that's you..."

"... oh? Yeah he's kind of a brat... I guess that made me a brat..." He laughed, and Tera smiled warmly at him. "... but seriously... when... I saw you just... laying there I..."

"Kenny don't think about it, I'm still here." she told him, and she gripped his hands in hers. "... I love you..."

"...I love you too..." Kenny said, and smiled, before he kissed her softly.

"You should get some sleep..." Tera said, blushing a bit, and Kenny hugged her, and lay down on the couch. "Kenny...!"

"You have to sleep next to me... I feel like I'm dreaming..." Kenny said, and hugged her tightly, running his fingers through her hair. "Don't leave me... just sleep here..."

"... Okay..." she said, and rested her head on his chest. "I won't leave you..."

"Good..." Kenny said softly, and closed her eyes, before he passed out.

Now, this is not over. I will continue writing this story until I'm absolutely out of idea's. I hoped you liked this chapter, and that I didn't dissapoint.


End file.
